Seven Lions
by Lightningpanda
Summary: In the year 1220, science is overpowering magic with its technology. Magic guilds are nearly no more and the Unseen Gates are ever moving. The age of magic will rise once again when a new threat comes from no other than the Gods themselves. A new cycle of reign. SYOC!CLOSED (13/13)
1. Abaddon, City of Ruins

**You have no idea how long I worked on this story. A year! A YEAR! And a few months thrown in too. Constantly changed this story title until I decided to settle for the Guild's name. It was originally named Knight Dragon, but didn't like the sound of it. The city name was also changed to Abaddon. It was previously known as Evadne.**

 **Well, happy reading and hopefully you like this finish product of mine. :)**

* * *

 **I. Abaddon, City of Ruins**

In the early 12th century of Earthland starts the birth of a new cycle for the King. Earthland is His garden. How He wishes to see fit in ever blooming beauty shall go. Or if He wishes for the destruction of the world, so be it. It is His will and His cause. His laws are absolute. And all those that follow alongside Him are under His ever great shadow. Only one deity opposes this divine being. And he created the greatest weapon to overpower and overthrow all His rulings, His garden, and those hiding in His shadow.

And this small little force made the heavens at war of each other for centuries. Until the creature was vanquished and the deity killed for its betrayal. And even when the new order was established, the deity passed away with a smile. His creature will be reborn in the form of a mortal, but only one is the true one. This final act outraged the heavens and created sanctuaries in the mortal realm to establish powerful warriors to take down the terrible menace that will plague His garden once again.

After many years, one rose and claimed to be the King. But soon that King fell. And another so years, another claimed its throne. Until another vanquished the impostors and claimed to be King. Ruling for hundreds of years until, he too, fell. And now, more than five centuries has passed...

And the Unseen Gates are moving.

* * *

"... How freaking ironic," A young man cringed his nose in disgust at the screen. A reporter giving daily news as some citizens of Abaddon were also watching in a local pub that was near the market. A few turning to the foreigner as some observed his short cyan blue hair spiked in a messy way and nearly pale silver eyes that made folks wonder if he was partially blind. His built wasn't big nor small either, but he was fit though slim. His skin was fair, his features strong yet gentle, and his clothes were awfully curious.

Nothing to what the citizens were wearing of loose and thin fabrics that everyone needs to easily move around and avoid a heat stroke. At the moment, it may be raining, but even when it is humid the heat is great. It helps out when the guild comes by to give more cooling lacrimas designed in the form of accessories to be much more easier to carry around. Though the downfall it needs to charge up energy once it runs out. That's why the citizens always have at least two or three more left at home.

The foreigners clothes wore a white V-neck shirt under a black long thin sleeved large hoodie vest and a denim jacket over it. Abaddies, what the citizens of Abaddon are called, always threw him odd looks. Because who in there right minds wears two jackets in Abaddon? No one. His skinny jeans were bright red, but the clothing looked quite thick. Including his black knee-length laced boots.

And to finish off his look was his khaki colored backpack strapped behind him and looking pretty darn full. Though no one questioned him as people saw an opportunity to make good sales off of him.

Which led to his money nearly depleting.

The reporter continued to report of the Kingdom of Vernsing banning all magic including those that are born with magic. Forcefully kicking out magic-born, including those that chose to live a normal life, and casting them out of their kingdom with food and water to not starve outside of their walls. The king of Vernsing believe that all magic-born are causing the people to become infected with the Omni. Due to the fact that scientists have proven Mages emit some kind of energy that attracts not only Vita, but also Omni itself. Especially when Mages have a higher chance of carrying the disease inside them and able to pass these transmitted diseases either by touch, blood, and their magical aura contaminated by acting as a sort of radiation.

As the reporter kept going on and on of the Kingdom of Vernsing's citizens actually _supporting_ their king, the young man laughed.

"Oh yeah," he rolled his eyes as he began to attract some attention onto him. "First they created machines. Then they created a bio-weapon that _they_ caused and are putting the blame on all magic-born. Real smooth," he sighed aloud, deciding to ignore the screen and its continuous speaker blabbing away ridiculous things.

Good thing this city does not hate magic-borns.

"Oh," he approached a nearby elderly "Can you point me to the magic guild? I'm wishing to join," At the mention of _magic guild_ the elderly man smiled a million watz as he kindly drew the young man a map to the direction. After some explaining, they bid their goodbyes as the young man continued walking. Crossing off a few things and writing down things he's already passed in order for him not to get lost himself.

After all, he needs to climb and find another detour since this city is practically living inside ruins. Even some really large buildings that seemed to be made of complete glass was knocked to the side with large stone walls acting now as boulders around the road. Water filling up in certain cracks and some cascade out like a mini waterfall in certain buildings. It was eerily beautiful. All the vegetation growing in the roads and walls of the buildings, cars stuck underneath a large pile of rubble and vegetation, and some pretty butterflies flying around.

Birds are singing too.

And even though it was abnormally beautiful, the young man didn't want to think about what happened in the past that went all to hell.

Abaddon could've been one big beautiful city full of diverse culture and languages. But now only hundreds of kilometers ran in complete wasteland. And only in the heart of it all is where the people decided to station themselves. In the past, it must've been millions of Abaddies and now there is only less than 500.

This city held a mysterious past that the young man wondered greatly. But it was a past that he was also afraid of learning.

"Man, its _hot_ ," he huffed, having the deep temptation of stripping off his clothes but didn't want to appear indecent in front of the guild Master when he gets the interview. At first it was raining, now that the sky is clear the sun made it its greatest goal to burn him. His clothes were starting to stick to his skin at the amount of sweat his body was producing.

At one point, he was walking in the shade in hopes to access more of the cool air. But looking at his map and all the various shades showed him he has to be exposed in the sun in order to access the nearby bridge that will soon take him to clean stone stairs. So, now under the glaring sun he stared at the so-called _bridge_. It was really more of a large tree trunk fallen over with its roots still sticking up and a large flower bed growing at its sides with few mushrooms here and there.

"Doesn't look safe," he pressed his foot down at first gently, then his whole weight and froze. Not hearing any cracks or groans from the tree, he proceeded carefully. As he didn't want to fall to his death seeing he's pretty darn high up.

As soon as he reached the other side, he pulled out his map and scratched off the bridge and wrote _stable_ next to it. Pocketing his map, he continued forward in search for that stone path. Which he found pretty quickly. Pausing to write on his map in red ink ' _take ten steps and you'll see it!'_ before running up the stairs... And more stairs at the top... And then more stairs.

"What the hell!? How many more is there?" he huffed, wiping the sweat off his face as his cyan colored hair stuck to his face. "I wish it was still raining..." Shielding his eyes from the possible laughing sun as he glared up at the sky. Half hoping his glare would scare the sun away and bring the water again.

When he finally reached the top, he took a breather then glanced behind him to see all the vegetation extending miles away with large abandon buildings peeking from the vegetation and others in their full glory of rubble. "Well, that's a rewarding sight." he grinned, stretching his arms and legs before continuing more up. And at last, he finally reached the large stone walls that the old man said.

They were indeed solid white walls with vines clung tightly to all its sides. The iron bar gate looked it could have seen better days as its hinges were just hanging halfway out. Indecisive to let the gates topple down to the mossy ground or continue hanging limply. Not wanting to risk the gates falling on top him, the young man squeezed his form in between the small gaps. Of course, he got rid of the backpack first since that bugger _will_ possibly knock down those gates.

As soon as he was inside, he was rewarded a, somewhat, taken care of mansion with an arch of stairways on both sides. In the middle was a man-made cascade of levels going down in cubical form.

Readjusting his backpack, he continued up the steps and opened the large wooden doors of the entrance. It led out a loud groan as the young man ignored the sudden chill that ran down his spine.

The inside was clean and well taken care of.

Which surprised him since seeing the look on how it was outside and all around Abaddon.

There was a reception area in a L shape to the side with cabinets behind it to the wall. Few natural plants with their pots on the side of the walls and a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. On the right side were other large wooden doors with a faint buzzing of people talking.

Licking his lips, he pushed that door open to see it was a large grand hall. The ceiling high with large bone chandeliers holding sphere lacrima to produce light source. With all his observing, he failed to notice all eyes turned to him wide eyed.

"Can I help you?" At the sound of a woman's voice, he snapped his head to her direction. She had multiple colorful bandanas wrapped around her head with a long raven braid sticking out from the side. She reminded him of gypsy based on her attire but with a mix of armor in it. He briefly wondered what her magic is.

"I'm looking to join," Walking to her as he sheepishly smiled. Instead of returning the smile, she studied him carefully that made him quite uncomfortable.

Finally, she spoke, "I need to be frank with you. Before you think about joining, I need you to process this information and then you decide if you think it is still worth joining." He began to wonder if this was the briefing of some sort of test. Bracing himself, he nodded for her to continue. "Our guild is in near disbandment." _Well... That's some luck!_ "We've received a report under the Magical Surveillance Center that we have less than ten members in our guild. If we don't obtain more than ten members by the end of next month, I'm afraid we'll have to disband. We're already planning to turn this place into casino either way," she shrugged. "Having this knowledge, do you still wish to join?"

"Isn't just having a Master and members good enough to be called a guild?"

"Well," She exhaled, placing a tray that held a pitcher and three cups to the side as she took a seat. He decided to follow suit believing it will be quite long. "That was the old times. Before the treaty was even made. The treaty was designed to have more control over magical beings and magic-borns since the people were starting to see us as a mutated being."

"A _freak_ ," he hummed as she nodded.

"Nowadays, when people hear _magic_ they believe it is dark and destructive. Which I don't entirely blame them since many guilds _have_ become dark. Not to mention, the revolts and _terrorist attacks_ ," she rolled her eyes at this "it makes us look bad. And those of science look holier than thou. So," she softly slapped her hands onto the table as he blinked up at her. "Do you still want to join?"

He decided to process this information over. "Doesn't this make looking for jobs difficult?"

"It does," she nodded. "Since the majority of the population prefer Vita than magical-borns. But there is some few people who still send requests in magical guilds. Not to mention, some people have no other choice." Grabbing a cup from the tray, she poured herself some water and taking a drink.

"How come?"

"Well, because they're poor. Hiring a Vita to do the job is very expensive. Getting a mage to do the job, is cheap."

"Huh," he leaned back as he processed this information. Tapping his fingers onto the wood as he thought about being low on money to even travel to another content in search of any magical guilds. _If there's any_ , he snorted to himself. This magic guild is the only existing in this nation while the other neighbors are banned of magic. "You said till next month, right?"

"Yes,"

He continued to tap his fingers onto the wood in deep thought as the woman in front waited patiently for his response. "Ya'll guys are advertising, aren't you?"

She frowned slightly at that, then responded slowly. "My son... And Dagger hanged flyers all over the content in search for mages. But I doubt anyone will bother coming here." She paused. "Why?"

"Well, I need to help, no?" He smiled as she blinked.

"You want to join?" Even when the words came out, she still couldn't believe the young man in front of her wanted to join. She actually thought he was going to turn away just like the others that came by before him.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "So when can I get my mark?"

At that, the woman snapped out of her thoughts and became serious. "If you wish to join, I need to test you if you meet up the criteria we are looking for."

And... He was hoping there was no test.

"Okay, shoot," Getting himself ready to pass this test with flying colors.

"Seven Lions is a representative of seven virtues. You must possess one of the three important motto we go by." _Ah,_ he nodded for her to continue. "Follow me," And so he did.

He followed her out to the reception desk where she ducked down and pulled out some chess pieces. His confusion must've shown for she began to explain.

"With this, I will test which one are you or none at all."

"If I fail?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to look for another guild." _Well, shit._

She began setting up the pieces in a single row without the board game. Then she looked to him, "Pick the one that represents you."

He studied the black and white pieces: King, Queen, Bishop, Castle, Knight, and Rook. He easily dismissed Queen and King as he didn't think he was of royalty or even capable of leading people around. Be it in the fronts or in the shadows. He looked to the Bishop then dismissed it as he didn't believe he was holy or religious. The Castle was like a defender, the great protector. But he doesn't know himself well enough to know if he is willing to shield everyone. Including the most screwed up individuals.

So, he dismissed it.

Now he was trying to decide between Knight and Rook.

Knight is all about justice and honor. It was something he strive for, but the colors made him wonder is it corrupted or holy? The Rook was simply a soldier. But a free man that had no worries in carrying principles. Then the colors... White or Black? The Knight or the Rook?

He chose the black Rook piece. "This one."

She began putting the pieces to the side, but left two: the Queen and the white Rook. "Choose one, who would you save?"

He blinked, staring at the Rook piece in his hand then to the Queen and white Rook. The Queen is the mother to her people and nation. She also leads the King in the shadows. The white Rook is the opposite element to his piece. But appearance can be deceiving. And that piece is his enemy, naturally.

"The Queen."

"Why?"

"Before Queen, she is a wife and a mother. She is also the role model to her people, a complete nation. A nation is more important than the enemy's life."

She nodded, taking away the white Rook piece but replacing it with a King. "Who would you kill?"

Now, the test was starting to get a tad bit harder. He stared at both pieces. Then looked to her confidentially, "Neither."

"Why?"

"I am a Rook. I may be a soldier, but I have free will. And even if the King ordered it," he pointed to the black King standing with the rest of the extra pieces. "It is not in my right to slay someone. I slay men in the battlefield. Not defenseless people."

"Your King is a corrupt tyrant that killed his sibling to take the throne. You have the choice to keep your mouth shut to save your family or reveal it all to the enemy. Which would you choose?"

"I'll do both," She raised her eyebrow at this. "Save my family _and_ reveal the truth."

"Why?"

"Because it is the right thing to do."

She smiled at him, "Truth." Putting away the pieces and taking out what looks like a large stamp. "Welcome to Seven Lions. I believe I did not get your name?"

"Ah, it's Aeron."

"Just Aeron?"

He paused before nodding. "Yep, just Aeron."

She stared at him for a couple of seconds before reverting back to her cheerful mood. "Well, I won't pry. Welcome to the brotherhood, Aeron. Where would you like your mark? Before stamping on it, please have a clear picture of the color you want."

"Wait, um, before that," he scratched his head as he held a small frown. "How did I pass the test?"

"You need to have one of three motto's we go: Love," she began to list it off with her fingers. "Honor and Truth. You are Truth. Those of Truth is what we call another word for Discernment. People that hold insight, justice, wisdom, are judgemental, and have a sense of rationality." She let that information sink in before continuing. "When we were talking, I _knew_ you're judgemental and have a peculiar insight on certain things."

Aeron blushed in embarrassment. He knows he's judgemental... He just hopes it isn't bad for the future and doesn't piss anyone off when he begins to study people.

"So, what are you then?"

"Love," She smiled. "My son is Honor though," she shrugged. "Much like his father."

He hummed as he began to take off his jacket and roll up his shirt, revealing his nicely built figure. "How about here?" He pointed to his left pelvic region as she nodded. "Think of the color you want then nod when you're ready." His mind dashed around trying to think of a color. With the image in his mind, he nodded to her as she went and stamped in the location Aeron pointed.

Aeron expected to feel a pinch or maybe a cold touch. But he honestly felt nothing as he stared at the stamp leaving his body to reveal a silver ombre color of his guild mark. His guild mark was the shape of a lion head with roman number VII to the side and underneath the lion's chin.

"Cool," he grinned at the sight, touching the tattoo to feel his own skin instead of a paint job. "This is really awesome."

"Glad you liked it. My name is Jiselle Silverlion. I am a retired mage who now is simply the right hand woman of the guild Master." She led him back into the grand hall as he followed along. "Before you ask, the Master is very busy. So, you won't be seeing him much." Then she stopped dead before turning to Aeron in a flash as he was startled by her change of demeanor. "My apologies, I forgot to ask. What do you think of chores?"

* * *

 **And that's the start of the story.**

 **I will be accepting at least ten OCs. NO S-CLASS PLEASE! Potentials are greatly accepted.**

 **Seven Lions has a different ranking system that Jiselle didn't bother explaining to Aeron.**

 **You're also allowed to invent the testing system in sorting your character in. If you don't want to invent one, then I'll make another one up. Each test is different and Jiselle is looking for one of the three qualities: Honor, Love, or Truth. The seven virtues that the Seven Lions represents: Chastity, Temperance, Diligence, Kindness, Charity, Patience, and Humility. In case anyone was curious about that.**

 **Also, if you want to submit bad guys, I'll only be accepting ages 14 and above. The dark guild, Ghost Queen, does not accept children. Though the main dark guild is another that I want to keep secret for the moment.**

 **As you read, you must've gotten a clear view of what kind of world this is going to be centered. I'm sure you have questions on what the heck is a Vita? An Omni? Science vs Magic? Yeah, that will come all in due time. I hope this provides some creativity.**

 **If you're going to submit dragon slayers, please submit non-canon. No fire dragon slaying, iron dragon slaying, shadow dragon slaying, etc. Invent something else! This also includes God Slaying. If you want to get creative in slaying magic (say Pheonix Slayer) go for it.**

 **Will no more blabbing. Here's the OC forum for Seven Lions:**

Name:

Known As: (what the people call him/her or the guild. Optional)

Age:

Gender:

Reputation: (good, bad, etc. Describe why?)

Rank: (no S class mages, but potentials will be accepted)

Guild Mark Location & Color:

Acceptance: (Love, Honor or Truth)

Occupation:

Affiliations: (if any)

[APPEARANCE & PERSONALITY]

Appearance:

Default Clothes:

Casual Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Summer Clothes:

Winter Clothes:

Work Out Clothes:

Party Clothes: (Optional)

Memorial/Funeral Clothes: (Optional)

Sleep Wear:

Swim Wear:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Romance?

Strangers?

Enemies:

Friends?

Team Mates?

Drunk?

Pressure/Rage?

[MAGIC INFO]

Magic Color:

Magic Type: (Caster, Holder, etc.)

Magic:

Magic Description:

Abilities: (if any)

Spells: (10-12 limited. Add weaknesses underneath the spell)

(Example:

Flash: blah blah blah

*Weakness: blah blah blah)

Spells Later Learned: (6-9 limited. Add weaknesses underneath the spell)

Weapon(s): (if any)

Equipment(s): (if any)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

[BACKGROUND]

Family:

Hometown:

History:

Plot Ideas: (any arcs you have in mind for your character?)

[EXTRA]

Opinions on Govt.?

Opinions on Politics?

Thoughts on Science vs. Magic?

Does He/She believes in Magic/Science being superior than the other? If so, why? If not, explain.

Do they hold ill feelings towards the system/people that treat magic differently?

How does he/she feel about doing chores?

Living Expenses: (how much does your character spends on money: rent, bills, clothes, food, etc.)

Living Kind: (dorms, condo, house, apt., etc.)

Home Decor:

Ideal Missions: (what your character prefers to take on missions)

Hated Missions: (what your character loathes taking in missions)

Exceed? (if yes, add personality and appearance)

Pet?

Theme Song(s): (Optional)

Other:

 **Guys I know. It's long. But I want to get your character right instead of going back and asking questions. Take your time. There is no rush and no current deadline. So... You have all the time in the world. :)**

 **Well, happy creating! I'll see you in the next!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	2. New Members and Ranking System

**Chapter Two has arrived.**

 **These team combinations are only temporary. If you like it or want your character to be part of someone's team, tell me!**

 **If you have any ideas on the testing, leave it in the review/PM. However you like. :) And as you'll find out, it has something to do with a personality test that matches one of the three virtues.**

 **Oh! There's also a deadline guys! Be sure to read that at the end of this page! Reserved folks, be sure to read those BIG BOLD LETTERS!**

 **Anyways, I forgot to mention you can submit two magics. You're not limited to submitting only one. However, one must be powerful than the other than being OP. For example, Smoke Magic and Mind Control Magic. You need to REALLY limit one of the two if you want to submit two kinds of magic. (This also includes abilities.)**

 **PS.: Seven Lions is located in Alakitasia. :P**

 **OCs Introduction Order:**

 **Camellia Kamiya by** _Squee the magical bunny_

 **Dagger by** _Lightningpanda (Mine)_

 **Alistair Volcanalis by** _snakeboy33_

 **Roxanne Nimrod by** _Mary Allen_

 **Zion Silverlion by** _Lightningpanda (Mine)_

* * *

 **II. New Members and Ranking System  
**

Despite being sandwiched between two males, Camellia never dropped her smile.

For starters, they were both good looking. The male to her left had white hair combed back with the ends sticking up and loose strands overlapping his forehead, strong red eyes gazing at the window with his hand plopped on his chin, natural sun-kissed skin, and canine teeth that showed every time he talked. His clothing made her wonder if he was a native to Abaddon because he wore the same loose kind of clothing. A type of black turtleneck, sleeveless muscle shirt that showed perfectly his defined muscles, tan low crop cotton pants with three leather belt buckles tied around his waist holding different pouches and a holster for his twin daggers sheathed behind his lower back. And lastly, black ankle-length flat combat boots tied quite loosely above. Though he seem he didn't mind it.

Then she looked to her right. The other male with cyan colored hair in short, messy spikes and brilliant silver eyes that she couldn't help but wonder if he was partially blind. He was able to walk perfectly normal without stumbling through the way to the Capsule Airship, but the fact that he lacked any pupils made her wonder still. She continued to observe his fair complexion and attire that led her believing he was a foreigner just like her. Although, by looking more closely, it seems his clothes were light and thin to make him easier to move, but still keeping that out-of-the-borders look.

Then she stared ahead. Not sure what to do or what to say as she continued to stay in the same position with that smile on her face. Briefly noticing passerby's staring at them in a peculiar look before continuing their way.

Glancing down at her attire made her wonder if she looked odd in some way. Her loose floral, sleeveless dress flowing to her knees, her white flats, and her soft rose, elbow-length blazer jacket with her trusty chain wrapped around her waist. She obviously didn't think she looked _weird_.

Her fingertips brushing her rich caramel-brown hair and her bob-cut bangs concealing her eyes. Failing to notice both males suddenly looked at her from the corner of their eyes, waiting for her to brush her hair out of her face and see the mysterious other upper half. When she never did, both went back to their own musings.

After a couple of silence, the male to her left named Dagger, muttered, "Your smile looks creepy," this only served to further grow her smile. "And it gets _creepier_ ," there was deep sigh then turned to both of his companions. "Any questions before we arrive to our destination?"

"I think I got a fair idea how a job works." Aeron replied halfheartedly, one ear having an earbud plugged in as he listened to some music.

"Do you?" Dagger seemed amused as Aeron gave him a look, waiting for Dagger to explain himself. But he never did, just having a cheeky smile that spelled mischievous. "So, Smiley, you don't mind me calling you that, right?" Camellia was about to open her mouth when Dagger suddenly took that as a 'yes' and continued. "What can you do? You can fight, right? Or do you do support and stuff?"

"Don't answer him," Aeron cut off whatever Camellia was going to say, turning her head towards him. "He is _not_ going to tell you his magic once you ask him."

"Come on now! I don't tell because they don't give a complete response." He huffed, leaning himself on the window. "So, what is it?"

Camellia looked from the two then at her hands, then back at Dagger. "I can't say..."

"Argh!" Dagger threw his hands up in frustration. "What is it with people not wanting to say their magic!? First it was that dragon slayer! Then it's _you_ ," he pointed to Aeron who simply stared at him bemused. "Now it's _her_." He jabbed a finger to Camellia who bit her bottom lip.

"What's the big idea of wanting to know?"

"I'm sorry that _I'm_ curious of other people's magic," Dagger rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him as he glared at the scenery.

"Well, I wasn't lying..."

"Who the hell _knows_ their magic, but doesn't know the _name_ for it?"

Silence soon followed. In which Camellia thought wasn't a pleasant silence. Then Aeron broke the silence, "I don't think I'd ever ask, but what did you get for your test?" Turning to her.

"Love." She answered, but then paused. "But I was selected in both Love and Truth," at that Aeron looked confused while Camellia's smile just grew.

"Some folks get two virtues or all three. I could've been in Honor, but I care more about justice than respect and morals... So I got Truth." Dagger explained as he shrugged. "And Smiley, stop smiling. You're just creeping me out."

* * *

"Pick two cards."

Alistair sat in a stool observing from afar as Jiselle tested a newcomer who had straight, violet-pink hair tied most of it into a bun and held by two silver senbon needles, two side bangs framing her face, and sharp green eyes with faint freckles adorning her pale complexion. Her attire nearly made him believe she is an Abaddie until he saw a red collapsible umbrella that made him think otherwise. She wore a beige tank top, khaki mini-shorts held by a brown leather belt with matching leather sandals.

Be it may simple, it made her look feminine yet strong. Like a survivor rather than a mage.

Those narrowed green orbs slowly studying each card before her: King, Queen, Jack, Joker, Ace of Diamond, Ace of Heart, Ace of Club, and Ace of Spade. Her hands hovering above each card until she picked Queen of Clubs and the Ace of Diamond.

Jiselle simply looked at her cards then looked to Roxanne, or at least that is how she introduced herself, and simply said a single word. "Truth."

Alistair drowned his boiling water in one-go as he wondered _how_ does _she_ know that? Both cards can't just simply determine someone's personality. Heck, he still doesn't understand how she figured him out using cat pictures.

 _Cat_ pictures for Alakitasia sake!

Roxanne simply rose a perfect brow, her eyes demanding an explanation. Which Jiselle happily provided.

"Ace of Diamond," she pointed to said card. "Are for the ambitious and hardworking individuals. You are independent and determined, often gravitate towards leadership or entrepreneurial roles in life." Then she pointed to the next card. "Queen of Clubs represents you as enjoying being well-informed on any topic of your choosing. Often time preferring to direct in authority and can lead to aggression. It also comes with a sharp mind and sharp tongue."

"So you basically based it off of my authority and tongue. Is that it?" Her words were quite hard that can make an average person flinch at the tone. But Jiselle being used to a similar tone, responded normally.

"You're honest, aren't you? You're not afraid of saying the truth, no?" Her silence was enough of an answer. "Just having honesty is enough to get you in the virtue of Truth. Welcome to the Seven Lions." She ducked down to pull out her guild stamp, once she finished putting away the deck of cards where it belongs. "Before I stamp it, please have a clear picture of the color. Where would you like it?"

Alistair decided to take his leave and walked inside the guild hall. There was only one person inside that he's never seen before.

From the angle he was at, it seemed the person was a child. Perhaps a young teenager with golden-brown hair peeking out from the vanilla hoodie. On closer inspection he saw it was indeed a young teenager who was sleeping yet his hand was still twirling his possibly cold soup by now with his plastic spoon. Cali sat at the far end of the table eating awkwardly her soup with bread. Her bright blue eyes every once in a while glancing at the kid in a fearful way that worried Alistair.

Eyeing the kid, Alistair walked over to him that made Cali's eyes pop. "NOOO!" She yelled, waving her paws frantically to not wake up the kid as Alistair stopped his advance.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" However, the damage was already done. The kid's head rose, glaring at the golden exceed as she squeaked and ran to her partner, hiding behind his legs and only poking her head out. His cerulean-green eyes fuming at the golden exceed wearing a blue dress with matching bow tied around her neck. "Fuck this," He got up as Alistair really got a better look at him.

The kid seemed no older than fourteen with a pale complexion and soft features. Yet he was able to emit such a furious expression that made him look deadly in some way. He wore what Abaddies usually wear, but with a touch of modern fashion; thin cotton long-sleeved hoodie sweater zipped to the side diagonally, dark loose sweatpants with two belts crossed in an X shape, and black combat boots with straps and white soles. His clothes was the type to perfectly fit for this kind of weather.

Clothing for the desert.

For some reason, he reminded of Alistair of someone familiar. But can't really put his finger on it.

Before the teen could slip away, Alistair stepped to his side. Blocking the route he was going to take to leave.

"I won't tolerate you insulting Cali,"

The boy simply stared at him before giving a dry laugh. "Don't worry. You won't have to tolerate _anything_ ," Pushing him to the side only for Alistair to grab his arm. Having no intention of letting this kid leave without a proper apology.

"Let go of my fucking arm!" Wrenching his arm out of his grasp as he glared at Alistair. If anything, his eyes seemed to blaze with more fury that made Cali become small at the sight. But Alistair was unaffected of his anger.

"You're not leaving without an apology." It was a demand that made the boy in front of him laugh.

"I don't have time to deal with this shit," He made to leave again only to have Alistair once again block his escape. However, as soon as he tried to grab the boy, what he grabbed instead was air.

His eyes widen as his head whipped to the entrance of the guild hall were he saw the kid walking calmly out.

 _Did he just teleported? But how?_ Questions that was left unanswered as all he can do is give a distasteful look at the kid's back.

"Oh boy... I hope we don't ever come across him again." Cali sighed, placing a paw on her chest. "He scares me."

"I hope so too."

* * *

 _Location: Amaria, Alakitasia_

 _Rank: A_

 _Reward: 230,150_

 _Requirements: Maximum 3 Mages. Please send strong mages!_

 _Job: Retrieve my family chest in the Cassia Mountains._

 _Posted By: Ted Crookstone_

The more he stared at the job description, the more he began to believe Jiselle was possibly paranoid. Before leaving, she told him to keep an eye on Dagger. Because there was a reason why he agreed to this mission. But the more he reread it, he simply couldn't find anything wrong with it. Maybe the surname of Ted was a red flag. But other than that he saw nothing.

"You okay there mate?" Dagger popped next to him, a skewer stuck in his mouth as he held two others. Where he got those? He has no idea. "What? Scared to get lost in the mountains?"

"This is a really mundane task for a high reward." Giving it to Dagger who took it, giving it a brief glance before pocketing it into his pocket.

"Well... It is a rich guy. That's enough to be in my good book." Tossing the stick to the side and popping a new meaty skewer. "Smiley!" Camellia having gotten used to the nickname, turned to him. "Let's go get that chest and see what's inside it!" He nearly squealed in delight as Camellia stared at him then nodded. Aeron shaking his head as he followed the white haired male.

The walk wasn't even silent due to the fact Dagger _hating_ the silence. Thus he did most of the talking that led to Camellia revealing her test was used with flowers and fishes.

"We have fishes?" Dagger blinked. "Shoot... What other stuff is hiding behind there?"

"That must've been stressing." Aeron shook his head. As fun as it may sound, it was a tricky decision if one didn't know their own flowers and specie of the fishes that represents something. That kind of thing must've been nerve wracking. "I got tested with chess pieces."

"I got a plain written exam." Dagger mumbled.

"Jiselle gave you that?"

"No," Dagger grumbled, glancing to Camellia. "Nero gave me the test."

"Nero? Who's Nero?" Aeron asked.

"The only guy whose qualified to be the next Master of Seven Lions," he mumbled, avoiding the roots sticking up from the ground. "It was his first time too. And it had to be a freaking writing exam!"

"Wow. That guy must be crazy powerful..."

"Of course he is!" He snorted, swiftly avoiding a branch that suddenly swung at him. Momentarily glaring at the branch before continuing his trek up. "He's the only one who's a triple S class."

Aeron paused at what he just said.

"What?" That was Camellia sounding confused.

Dagger stopped to stare at both of them, inspecting their expressions carefully. "Oh yeah... I didn't tell you about the ranking system did I?"

"No. What is it?"

Dagger leaned on a nearby tree as he thought about his words. "You know how normally all guilds have rankings from E to S? E is the lowest mage ranking and S is the highest." He explained at seeing Camellia's lips frowning. "Well, Seven Lions have a ranking from E to SSS." He paused to let that information sink in as he watched Aeron becoming confused and Camellia... Well with that hair in her face he can't really see any of her expressions.

"Do those S's have anything special in them? Or some kind of decoration to scare of rivals?"

"It's no decoration," he frowned at him. "An S rank is basically, at least in Seven Lions, being recognized you're a strong wizard that deserves a higher position. A double S rank is for mages being in the same level as the Wizards Saints."

"Those guys still _exists_?" Aeron blinked in astonishment.

"What's a Wizard Saint?" Camellia unknowingly voiced out her thoughts.

"My god," Dagger gave them both an bizarre look. "You _really_ don't know your history," he pointed to Aeron who frowned at that. "And are _you_ for _real_?" He turned to Camellia. His mouth closing and opening until he dismissed her. "I'm not going to even bother... Now, before any of you guys interrupt me," giving them both a look, "I'm going to finish the lesson. So pay attention cause I'm only saying this once."

Whatever the two of them wanted to say, was instantly forgotten as both shut their mouths and paid attention.

"The last rank, triple S rank means you're a Master level. Surpassing your limits and the Wizard Saints. Also having the potential of being the next Master of Seven Lions. It's a tradition that Seven Lions has been doing since its founding." He laughed for a bit, turning his heel and continued forward as he talked. "Most of the stuff that Seven Lions has is based on tradition that they sure as heck ain't going to let go."

The rest of the walk was silent. Except for Dagger humming a tune to himself.

Suddenly remembering about Jiselle being a retired mage made him ask, "Is Jiselle a S rank or higher?"

"Just S."

Silence returned again. Then, "There's only two S rank and higher. That is Jiselle and Nero. The rest is either A or lower."

After what seemed forever, they finally found the entrance of a certain cave given to them by there's truly, Ted Crookstone; after being too _busy_ to attend them properly. His butler or one of his servants gave them a map that looked more like a chicken scratch. Yet surprisingly Dagger was able to read the map perfectly. Thus, he was the one leading the group to their destination.

Which he did successfully.

The cave was simply wide and _hollow_ with its walls that the light reflected seemed to glow. It was a peculiar sight that Camellia _had_ to touch the wall. She was surprised it was smooth and cool, but certainly not wet. Bending down to the ground to touch softly the ground, Aeron was surprised that it felt grainy and was silently worried of the cave having traps made from nature itself.

"What kind of cave is this?" Camellia whispered to herself as Dagger caught with his supersonic hearing that Aeron was still trying to guess what his magic is. It one time led to mind reading, but Dagger confirmed it was simply guesses and hunches. And then there was that suspicious _momentarily_ thrown among the lines. Which would mean his magic in some way is influencing his abilities for the _moment_.

"Don't know. But the miners come to scoop out handy dandy goods. Though that kind of trade is only for the rich... Which is a load of bullshit." He rolled his eyes then bounced to a cheery fella. "So anyone got fire?"

Both stayed silent as they looked among one another.

"... Know how to build a fire?"

Camellia was still silent, but Aeron, "you have any clothing you're willing to spare?"

"Why don't you sacrifice your own?"

"You want fire? Give me a piece of cloth." Sticking his hand out as he waited for Dagger to do just that.

"Use your socks!"

"Um, no," Giving him a look. "I paid that from my own pocket."

"Well I risked life and limbs for _my_ clothes."

"Guys..."

"Who risks their life for clothes? Unless you either a die hard fashionista or _stole_ those clothes." Aeron pointed to his clothes.

"Guys..."

"The world is cruel. So I punch it back."

"Hey, guys,"

"Wait." Aeron held a hand up. "You _actually_ steal clothes?" He gave him a look over twice. "Who's clothes are those?"

" _This_ is part of my grid!" Dagger pointed to his clothes.

"Guys?"

"Grid? What grid?"

"Something that has something to do with my magic."

"What _is_ your magic?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!?" Both males turned to Camellia who was too deep inside the cave. Yet they were able to see her clearly thanks to an unnatural glow surrounding her.

"The walls glow," she demonstrated, walking back towards them as the walls glowed accordingly to where she walked.

Both were dumbstruck then, "Okay! Great! Let's go!" Smacking Aeron's arm as he was startled at the sudden change of attitude. "Good job, Smiley! I knew you'll be useful."

"... Do I need to remind you the times you were going to ditch her if it weren't for me?"

" _Lies_." He sang, grabbing Camellia to tag along with him as Aeron followed behind with a snort.

* * *

Jiselle thought it was a good idea to group all three of them and take a mission to do some bonding time. The mission wasn't a complicated one. It was simply defeating some _Sky Pirates_ and capturing the leader of said crew and turn him in to the Department of Science Research located at the very far south of Alakitasia. Reason why the DSR (Department of Science Research for short) wants him is because he created a powerful weapon that has the power to rival the ultimate spell of Jupiter and Mars.

Back in the golden age of magic when it was considered too powerful. But not as powerful as Etherion.

So, Cali sat next to her red head partner, Alistair. Who was glaring at Zion Silverlion, son of Jiselle Silverlion and the one who has an anger problem, sitting across from the golden exceed. Next to him was Roxanne seeing the scenery pass by down below, her hair whipping to the air in a long whip that surprisingly hasn't smacked across Zion's face.

The Scary Kid.

The Angry Kid.

The one that teleported away from Alistair.

At sensing someone's eyes on him, Zion's eyes snapped to Cali who couldn't help, but squeak. Busing herself with her dress as she hummed awkwardly. Though she cut the humming as soon she saw his eyes narrowed just a tad bit. The glare from Alistair deepened.

If Zion knew that Alistair was drilling holes onto him and didn't let it bother him? Well, he was doing a good job showing so little disinterest at everything around him.

Something that even Roxanne was doing. Cali has tried approaching her several times, but felt Roxanne was giving a _don't-talk-to-me-or-your-going-to-be-in-a-world-of-pain_ vibe. Even her eyes looked _cold_ and scary. But in some way... She looked really cool. And just couldn't help but admire that.

She glanced to Alistair and couldn't help but smile at just how brave and awesome he is. Not being scared of Zion or Roxanne.

She didn't know their magic, but she was starting to think Zion's magic has probably something to do with that book he always carries with him. And Roxanne's? She didn't know. But she knew Alistair was a Magma Dragon Slayer. And nobody can beat him because he is not your average teen.

In a way, she wanted to believe this odd team combination can _totally_ work out.

But really... It can't.

And it will _never_ work out.

"We have arrived to The Arc. Thank you for choosing Bullet Airship. We hope to see you next time."

Without a word, Roxanne took off. Not bothering to wait for her companions while Zion lazily grabbed his book and plugged in some earbuds, walking the opposite direction where everyone was going.

"Let's go, Cali," Alistair pushed the door open, stepping to the side to let Cali out of their compartment.

Yep. Cali wanted to believe it can work out. "Okay."

But it is not going to happen.

* * *

 **So... Did I got your characters right? Any mistakes? Tell me! So I can go back and fix it up. :)**

 **Was it shocking the ranking? Yeah... There is a reason why it is done that way. But I'm not going to reveal anything just yet. And this also gives you the idea _why_ I didn't want any S class mages.**

 **Well... now you know.**

 **I hate to place deadlines. But I'm only going to do it for that open spot I have left.**

 **RESERVED FOLKS READ THIS: You are immune to this deadline. Ignore it.**

 **I have seven spots closed. One spot open and two reserved spots. And I am SO, SO, SOOO tempted in making eleven spots because I'm receiving such _good_ characters. But I really just want to work with ten characters for the moment. I will eventually open more spots again for Seven Lions, but that is when the story has reached a certain point. After four or five arcs I will place the Ghost Queen OC forum to get started on some villains~**

 **Anyhoo! Deadline will be Feb. 25th.**

 **That should give you enough time.^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also... In case folks are curious. Before Aeron arriving to Seven Lions, there was only five folks. The Master doesn't count. So that makes four members: Jiselle S., Zion S., Dagger, and Nero. Have many of my own OCs I have? Eight.**

 **But those other two are not going to appear for A DARN WHILE. So just enjoy the ride I have planned. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, reviewing, etc.!^^**


	3. UPDATE

**Published: Feb. 23, 2017**

 **Before I give any updates on OCs, I want to tell you this in case you start to believe I gave up on the story.**

 **My hedgehog died today (Feb. 23) and I'm extremely depressed over it. I feel no motivation for anything at the moment. I'll do my best in finishing up the chapter (it has over 1000 words so far) and sending in those OCs to you fellow authors! (You know who you are).**

 **This post will be updated again on Feb. 25th to announce the OC that was admitted in. (though I will only write the pen name than the OC name since I want to keep it as a surprise.) And, maybe, who knows, will admit an eleventh spot that will be also picked out on the same day.**

 **Once that is done and have the next chapter ready, this update will be deleted and replaced with the actual chapter.**

 **With that said and done, thanks for reading this and see you on the deadline.**

 **Update: 02-25-17**

 **Hello everyone! Welcome back. It was a long, hard decision, but I picked these two in the end. Yes, TWO! Eleventh spot open and taken. I truly wanted Deadburner94 OC but I have no available spots left open. If there was one that popped up, hands down your character will get accepted. :)**

 **I've been receiving many males and characters from twenties to late twenties. What about teenagers or late thirties? And what happened to the females? Anyways, here are the accepted OCs:**

 **1\. reven228**

 **2\. Blood Sentry**

 **Thank you and I'll see you on chapter three.**

 **PS. Thank you very much for your condolences. My buddy is cheering me up in a funny way and today I'm going to bury my hedgie in Bush Park. Her body will become a tree or a flower. So, I'm good with making her become one with nature.**

 **Update: 03-26-17**

 **I've decided to use this as a news feed. So this "chapter" will just be any updates that you need to know.**

 **Like this latest news. I've accepted another OC and has decided to allow to extra spots open. One of the folks that reserved didn't want the spot anymore so I opened it up for the favor of another.**

 **Number of spots I have opened: 0**

 **Number of spots reserved: 1**

 **Number of spots taken: 12**

 **Be checking constantly because these numbers will change. Thanks!^^**


	4. Surprise! Surprise! Sky Pirates!

**So... I've been having this idea of four guilds. Two of them are villain guilds that I've already have plans for and will be introduced at their own pace. The other is _this._ Seven Lions. While the other... I realized I just can't do it but perhaps one of you CAN do it.**

 **It is another legal guild that is part of the same timeline as Seven Lions (and same nation) that will one day encounter Seven Lions guild and form an alliance in the future. I have no name planned for the guild, but I do have the Master and ranking system planned for it. This guild will have their own separate adventures and will encounter more with Omni than Vita then what I have planned for this.**

 **If you're interested in taking up the torch, do PM me so I can give you the details. :)**

 **OC Introduction:**

 **Farren Shuya** by _reven228_

 **Leon Magnus** by _Piece of Sheet_

* * *

 **III. Surprise! Surprise! Sky Pirates!**

It is common knowledge that Seven Lions is one of the few guilds that accept job requests related to science. No matter how simple or terrible it may sound, Seven Lions takes the job to build good relationships with the MSC, DSR and Research Department of Magicals. MSC is the one that keep an eye on magic guilds activities and the number of members while RDM (Research Department of Magicals for short) is meant to grab information from magical beings, magic-borns, notorious and rogue mages, dark guilds activities, and the Masters of their respectful guilds. The separation of powers are is a vital key in Alakitasia to not let a president obtain full power in his post. As said president must also respect the decisions of the guild Masters; as long as these guilds are following the codes written SAAC. (The Sorcery Art of Article Code).

Team Misfits... At least that is how Cali wants to call themselves momentarily. Not wanting to voice this opinion out of the fear she'll receive glares from Zion or be looked down by Roxanne. Sure, Alistair is there to help her out in her time of need. But right now he has his hands are full in dealing with an angry boy and a stuck up woman. And she really does not want to become a burden to him. When he first found her, she decided to be useful in aiding and combat to the best of her abilities. Because Alistair deserves a strong partner and not a weak one.

To her he was the strongest mage in the world.

And as the strongest, she has to be the most powerful sidekick he's ever had.

"That's a stupid plan." Roxanne stated matter-of-factly as she eyed the chicken scratch of strategy made by Alistair. A drawing on the ground he made using a stick he found lying in the wilderness.

After team Misfits went to the RSC building and talked to the team leader that was in charge of the investigation his team were trying to solve, Cali noticed how tense Roxanne was around the scientist. At one point, Cali wondered if Roxanne had a grudge on science but quickly caught on that, that wasn't the case.

Because not soon after the briefing of the mission and personal objectives that the scientist wanted them to achieve, the last two remaining members were incredibly tense.

If Alistair was tense, it would mean this man was not trust-able. So, she began to doubt the information they were given; even though Roxanne, Zion, and Alistair were going along with it. It made her want to question why? But as she thought about it she began to realize they were going to go through it not because it was a mission. But because they were going to lure the threat they suspect towards them.

It was a dangerous and tricky task they were trying to hatch.

If they can hatch it in the first place.

Because apparently, Zion, Roxanne, and Alistair has different opinions on how to approach their target. Leave to Zion pointing out all negative qualities when a plan is hatched and Roxanne critiquing the plan as _obvious_ and _stupid_ and her idea is much better compared to a military plan.

"Then what do you propose? I'm not seeing _any_ of _you_ helping." Alistair snapped, having enough of their shitty attitudes.

"I've already gave my honest opinion on chicken scratch." Zion scoffed, folding his arms in front of him to further prove his righteousness. "And I agree with Roxanne. Your plan sucks."

"We're dealing with _sky pirates_ not military-based scientists. It is obvious they'll reign in the sky and not on the ground."

"It is meant to _lure_ them to the ground." He stressed with a hiss.

"Yeah? Like shooting them down below and up into the sky?" Zion mocked, rolling his eyes at the plan. "News flash, they have canons, hand canons, and lots of scientific weapons with them. Do you know what that means?"

"What? That you're scared?" Alistair mocked with the same tone Zion threw at him.

"No, you asshole!" Zion barked as Roxanne sighed for the umpteenth time, rubbing her temples and unable to handle this petty drama. "It means they have mana cancellers and mana eaters! Like Roxanne said, these are _sky pirates_ and _this_ ," he gestured around him "is their fucking territory! They sure as fuck know these lands better than we do."

Alistair exhaled slowly and loudly to calm his growing temper on wanting to lash onto the kid.

But as much as he hated to admit it, he was right.

"We need to find the leader."

"Leader is going to be in the heart of his empire. How on earthland are we going to do that?" Alistair eyed Roxanne who gave him an _are-you-stupid_ look.

"We find his weakness, exploit it and he'll come running towards us."

"Or he'll just send his army of friends and totally ignore the threat." Zion spoke up with fake cheerfulness.

Roxanne rounded on him, "What is it with you being so negative? Must you pick a fight with everyone?"

"Hm? Did I offend you?"

If Zion wasn't a youngster she would have socked him in the face a long time ago.

"Whatever it is that is making you be like this, stop it." Crossing his personal space and looking at him dead in the eye. "You're only hurting yourself and those around you."

Zion didn't bite back with a snarky remark but maintained the stare with his own defiant one. After a while, he turned away with a ' _tch'_ that left Alistair impressed at how Roxanne handled Zion's attitude single handedly.

At that moment, he was starting to see there was a shred of light in this crappy team. Perhaps they _can_ all work together if they set their minds to it.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Zion growled at Cali who squeaked with a small little scream, running behind Alistair in an effort to use him as a shield.

He takes it back. There is no way they can get along.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Roxanne snapped, rubbing her ever growing headache of those two. The cat does not count. "We need to immediately find a weak point-"

"That will take too long. It's better we try to-"

"That's a stupid plan. What you want is to get us killed!"

And another fight ensues in team Misfits.

Cali has seen this fight over and over again. An endless cycle really. It's like the universe is making sure none of them to co-exist together. Well... That may not be entirely true. Roxanne and Zion seem to have just a tad bit of chemistry if you squint hard enough. Besides, she is the only person she knows that can _control_ Zion. So maybe those two together can do wonders as a team.

Again keyword _maybe_.

"Hey," Three pair of eyes turned to Zion. "Not to interrupt your lively talk, we should set camp."

At this, all eyes went to the sky and saw it was starting to get dark.

"Right," Alistair sighed, rubbing his hands on his pants as he got up from his sitting position. "We should-"

"I'll find some branches." Roxanne immediately took her leave, interrupting whatever Alistair was going to say as she disappeared into the woods.

"Food." Zion going to the opposite direction as he too disappeared into the woods.

Leaving Cali and Alistair by themselves as she stared at her partner and best friend. "Let's set up the tent! We can fill it with pillows and blankets to make it homey!" Cali was trying to cheer up Alistair as he had a sour look caused by two temporary team members. Alistair's sour mood did vanish as he gave a small sigh at her quirkiness.

"Sure."

Hopefully, they can come to an agreement by tomorrow.

* * *

"Comfortable?" Jiselle settled a bowl of hot meat stew with a rice bowl to the side, carefully setting down a warm ale as she took Farren's empty beer bottle.

Farren Shuya is a man with a troubled past and damaged reputation. Jiselle honestly does not know the details, but she doesn't care. He is a mage of Seven Lions and that is all that matters. It wouldn't be the first time they accepted characters like him or those that once had an attachment to a dark guild. The only things that Seven Lions cares is one of the three virtues it seeks. The background of a person is irrelevant.

His appearance was the resemblance of a drunkard. Slouchy shoulders, slight lanky look and the lazy stance he always carries. The typical qualities that stands out from every drunk. His purple eyes glowed in that tired look that gave him a eerily vibe of not wanting to be bothered by no one and his aura illuminating a sense of loneliness. Though this loneliness wasn't the pleasant kind but the roguish one that drew people away from the source. With the scar running down his eye and his long messy dirty blonde hair unkempt with an untidy five o'clock shadow did not help.

Another negative appearance that sent people going the opposite direction and most of the time throwing sour looks is the state of his clothes.

If Jiselle was to summon it into a single word, it would be _homeless_ or _hobo_ as others would like to call it.

Farren wore cheap forest green button-up shirt, the sleeves folded above his elbows, and a pair of loose grey pants tucked in his black boots. There wasn't no elaborate details on his clothes as it looked plain and, well, ugly. But Farren seem to not let it bother him or how it made him look to presence of others.

He shrugged, picking up the wooden spoon to began eating his dinner. Jiselle's cooking is remarkable as always and he wasn't about to complain because of their limited resources. And even if everything was in order he still wouldn't complain.

Silently, Jiselle also set her own food down across from him but instead of a warm ale she drank ginger and pear tea with a touch of lemon.

"Where's your son?" As far as Farren knew, Zion came back from his mission and should be here eating with them.

"On a mission," She smiled after swallowing a spoonful of beef stew and rice. "Him, Roxanne, Alistair and Cali went on a mission that I've picked. Hopefully after showing the ropes to them, they'll stay and help out."

"Wouldn't cling on to it." Both of them were adults and knew they must keep the negatives for the aftermath.

He chose to stay after getting the bigger picture.

Others that came before him left; not wanting to deal with a great responsibility.

Honestly, Farren found them disgraceful for thinking like that after Seven Lions open their doors for them. Sure they needed to take a test. But as soon as they found out about _issues_ in Abaddon, they left. Because the guild master is incredibly busy it was always Jiselle removing the guild mark from those newcomers that possibly only lasted a day or three.

"Of course," She gave him an obvious look. "It will be nice for a change of pace, no?"

"And the others?" Farren changed the subject. Drinking from his warm ale in one go before serving himself more. Thanks to the flask of alcohol placed on top of a heating lacrima that was shaped into an octagon in a soft red hue that glowed gently. Never humming a sound like those _heating pads_ that RSC invented for the public. Surprisingly enough, heating lacrima are more popular than heating pads. But it is scarce and hard to obtain. Mainly reigning in magical territorial or... quarantine zones.

One can imagine when someone obtains a lacrima with its designed purpose and function in their possession.

"Camellia, Aeron, and Dagger are on a retrieval mission."

"Think he's going to be trying to rip off the client?"

She smiled, knowing full well who he means by _h_ _e_. "Wouldn't be the first."

"This guild should change its policy."

"It's perfect the way it is."

It was silent again. A nice silence as both ate calmly their meal until a knock sounded on the main door.

Jiselle paused at the sound to hear two knocks again. A tad bit louder than the previous.

"They're probably back." He hummed, chewing on a chunk of beef before shoving a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

 _No. I don't think so._ Jiselle calculated the maximum time Dagger's team will finish and that will be till tomorrow morning or afternoon at most due to the distance of the town located. And if they didn't took the Capsule Airship it will take them five days to get here on foot. Which she doubts they'll end up going on foot because Dagger always happens to have spare money due to his illegal practices.

No matter how illegal it may look, it _is_ done for a good cause.

So, she can't really complain there. Only worry.

As for the other team it will take them maybe a week at most to complete the job.

And Nero... Nero will return when he finishes the job. The mission he took has no time limit whatsoever. And knowing him, he'll probably go searching for _her_ before coming back home after the mission.

"Maybe its somebody that needs help." Getting up from her chair before gently pushing it back in, she walked to the main doors and opened the small window latch to see who was outside.

She saw no one.

Closing the little window and locking it, she just about to turn around when another knock came. This time was urgent with five precise knocks.

Staring at the door for a couple of seconds, she turned and opened the doors with a hard wrench. There stood a very tall and muscular tanned man with his hand slightly raise high, ready to knock again on the door.

He was frozen on the spot staring at her with surprise eyes while Jiselle blinked at him before taking a good study at the giant.

His features consisted of chocolate brown eyes full of wonder and surprise, very short ear-length dark brown hair that looked wet either from sweat or he got wet in the process. Considering how muscular he is and how much his muscles budge underneath his armor, he possibly got wet.

Which will be very bad for him.

"Come in, quickly!" She hissed, opening the door wide open as the man got the hint. Quickly he went inside as Jiselle closed the door and locked it again. Rushing to the back of the reception desk and opening a cabinet door where she had lacrima embedded blankets to keep one warm or cool. In this case, it was to keep him warm.

The man caught the blanket with ease when she threw the neatly folded blanket to him.

"Which do you prefer? Tea? Or warm ale?" Already ready to run inside the kitchen to prepare him a drink.

"Uh, um," He was a little flustered at the sudden attention she washing onto him and especially seeing how _beautiful_ she looked to him. She _is_ a beautiful woman, just isn't interested in relationships at the moment. The man kind of stared a bit _too_ long that Jiselle was starting to become impatient and uncomfortable. He took careful note of her oval-shaped face, thin cupid lips, long dark hair flowing down to her back with a single long braid thrown over her tanned shoulder, few colorful headpieces and strong yet vibrant star-like eyes that exploded of a hidden fire.

Very beautiful, yes. Her figure was not what a woman her age should have. She was fit and _perfect_. Not an inch of wrinkles or scars.

Suddenly, he snapped back to reality and smiled into ear-splitting grin that kind of made Jiselle look at him as if he was sane or was dealing with a lunatic.

"My name is Leon Magnus, my lady!" He bowed down to her as Jiselle finally noticed the red cape flowing down to his ankles. It was in that moment she decided to analyze his attire. "Also known as Leon the Magnificent! The Great Hero! Leon Monsterslayer! You must've been charmed by super hero good looks! I must say, I am really handsome! My magic allows me to use awesome hero moves! Although, I didn't use my Hero's Irresistible Sweetly Romantic Personal Charm, but you seem _very_ dazzled in my presence." Leon actually looked very smug, unaware his words went over Jiselle's head as she was slowly wearing a contempt expression.

If Jiselle could put into one word what he appear to her... It would be an _idiot._

Leon wore a black muscle shirt under a golden chest plate armor, black cargo pants tucked in wide knee-high leather brown shoes, and that one eyesore of a red cape flowing elegantly down from his shoulders. Truth be told, he looked like a poser to her.

But she shouldn't be quick to judge. It is not like her to jump into conclusions.

Realizing that he was talking for quite of a long time, she felt a tad bit guilty for ignoring him. Hopefully, it wasn't anything important.

"I'm guessing you are here for the guild?" Interrupting Leon's blabber that was really completely rubbish at some point. At that, he nodded quickly like a child would when he/she becomes excited after receiving a candy as an award. (That's what he reminded her of.)

She sighed, glancing towards the common doors where her food was still waiting for her. It was late at night and she already closed the guild with the plan to eat, clean the dishes, then go home and sleep. Apparently, that wasn't happening. With another sigh, she gestured to follow her.

In which he did.

Going around the reception desk to pull out the items to test his virtues, she pulled out the items to only find Leon right behind her rather than the opposite of her.

He was damn lucky she tunes herself down otherwise his face would have met the floor. Not to mention some broken bones in the process. Her instincts was still hectic which was a good sign in her opinion. It just means her battle instincts hasn't left her since her retirement.

"What are you doing?"

"You told me to follow you." He grinned as Jiselle pushed him away to add distance between them. He was standing awfully close for her liking.

"Over there," She pointed to the other side of the reception desk. "You will stand." Her gaze was firm that only made Leon smile gleefully as he bobbed his head, twirling ever so elegantly as his cape flapped behind him. Good thing it didn't slap her in the face when he did his _amazing_ twirl of justice hero.

Loving the feeling of his cape flowing behind him as he felt almighty.

When he did station himself to the position she pointed, he popped his elbows on the desk and leaned in. Way _too_ close for comfort that Jiselle had to take a couple of steps back.

"Before I test you,"

"Test me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It is an evaluation test meant to see if you possess one of the three virtues we go by."

"Oh, don't worry! I have a _lot_ of good virtues! They're all positive!" His voice was very booming. It was like someone stuck an amplifier down his throat so that every time he talks it may sound like he's yelling to the heavens in high glory.

She hummed at his response, laying out the items on the desk. _These virtues can go both ways. It does not necessarily mean it is_ good _just a way of how one would look and interpret it._ "We are incredibly low on members and if we don't have more than ten members, according to MSC we will have to officially disband. If we don't get the enough required members before the deadline we are to disband. Knowing this, do you still wish to join Seven Lions?"

"Yep! After joining, I'll go and recruit lots of members! I swear it on my honor!"

"That's if you pass the test," she blurted with a straight face.

"I'll pass it. Just you watch." His smile grew. "After this, you and I can go on an adventure together."

"Ah, that's not going to happen." His smile dropped a little but his eyes didn't stop twinkling. "I'm a retired mage, you see. Maybe you can go with Farren later after the others come back from their missions."

"You're retired?" He gave her a look over. "But you look young and healthy."

"Well, that's very kind of you." She smiled before returning back to her serious mode. "Ready?"

Leon squared his shoulders and rolled his neck, preparing himself for the test. Who knows? It might just be a surprise attack that he must prove to them he is ready for anything. Completely forgetting it is about seeing if he possesses any of the three virtues that the guild wants.

"Look at the paper carefully," Jiselle gently pressed the paper towards him that had an mathematical x and y axis with three spheres overlapping one another in different set of colors at the very middle yet expanding to the x and y axis.

Leon... Sort of panicked.

He wasn't really good at math.

"Now look at this one," she handled him another sheet that had a diagram of a sphere split into four parts colored in, in green, yellow, blue, and red. "Pick the color that you believe best suits you."

Oh yeah. Leon had to _really_ think about this.

He was going to pick blue because it is a color that means happy, right? But then he thought about it more and believed it might just mean gloomy. Completely the opposite of who he is. So he looked at the green and couldn't think of anything that could mean green other than nature. Does he care about nature? Yes, if he thinks about the innocent animals and the beauty of the forest being polluted thanks to Omni. But he didn't think he was described as one word nature-y because he was _more_ than that.

He was the great Leon Magnus! King of all Heroes! The mightiest and mightiest of them all!

Red was _totally_ him. He knows red stands for passionate, bold, assertive, and positive; traits that he _knows_ he possesses. Then he looks at yellow that automatically made him think of sunshine and rainbows. If he was talking about the sunshine then he'll describe yellow as warm, uplifting, cheerful and flamboyant... At least that's what he believes in.

"Can I pick two colors?" He wanted to sound brave and confident, but a tad bit of squeak was heard at the idea of failing the test. After his long travels, he just couldn't bare the thought of letting it end here.

Jiselle shook her head.

He let out a long sigh as he stared at either red or yellow.

"I choose... THE GOLDEN LIGHT OF DIVINITY!" Jiselle flinched at the sudden boom of his voice, yelling out his answer with such confidence that radiated of his being. Literally.

Jiselle stared at him stunned at seeing he was _glittering_ like a disco ball.

Shaking her head, she continued. "You chose duty. You are optimistic, inspiring, open, creative and energetic. Is this true?"

"I am honored you know me so well! Do you want my autograph? I can sign it very pretty and lovingly for you."

She pursed her lips at that, _I'm dealing with an idiot and an incredibly self-centered man who acts like a child. Great... We're going to have a weirdo in the guild._ "Good." She grab the other sheet just as when Leon asked if he passed the test. "Are you north, east, west or south?" She pointed to each axis as Leon blinked.

"Huh?"

"Just answer the question."

He stared at the points she pointed. To the north was the sphere colored green overlapping another two set of colors that were cyan and yellow. To the east was the red colored sphere overlapping the colors yellow and magnetic pink. To the west was the blue colored sphere overlapping the colors cyan and magnetic pink. And south was the combination of both red and blue spheres with its additional magnetic pink and white colors.

Since he chose yellow, he decided to focus on that small additional yellow as it was being shared by both the red and green spheres. Meaning he has the option to choose either north or east. Leon did not know what east lies besides the horizon but he knows north is like sitting on top of the world.

And heroes are always recognized as the top legendary and powerful human being in the world.

So obviously he picked north.

"You chose the leadership of focusing to change the future and the universal."

"You're really good at this." He was appalled at just how spot on was Jiselle with her predictions of him. "Are you a clairvoyant?"

"No. It's simply one of the most basic forms of analyzing personalities."

 _It sounds way too complex to be basic!_ Leon blinked.

"Are you strategic," she pointed to the green sphere "interpersonal," pointing to the red "or operational?" then to the blue.

"Operational." He didn't even need to think twice.

"You like to deliver results." He nodded at the thought, sticking his chest out in pride. "In this category you are either someone who plans and organize, works splendid in team work or is a great leader. Choose one."

Yep. He did not need to think long about this. "A great leader!"

"Being a leader has certain qualities. Which is false? Honesty, commitment, delegate, communication, confidence, truth, creativity, intuition, inspire, approachable, or positive attitude?"

Okay.

Everything that Jiselle just mentioned are all _good_ qualities that a leader needs. And one of them happens to be false.

Were all test like this? He found them confusing and pressurizing. So much his hands were actually sweating and his heart was pounding in his ears. Despite all this, he couldn't help but grin as he takes this challenging test head on. Much to the surprise of Jiselle as she purposely chose this type of test to see what can throw him off guard and just how well can he handle the mental pressure.

He thought about this long and hard as Jiselle waited very patiently for his response. Thinking she's going to have to heat her food when she's done testing him. Though she saw a figure in her peripheral vision in which she glanced quickly to see Farren leaning against the edge of the doors, watching the scene with a sense of amusement dancing in his eyes.

How long was he standing there? She does not know. The only thing she knows she has personally selected him for the trials.

If the trials ever take place, that is.

"Truth." He finally said with a triumphant smirk as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Why?"

"Because it is like a double-edge blade. A leader would lie to his people and friends if it means he can protect them that way."

"I knew the answer already. But I still needed to test you." She sighed, collecting the two papers and placing them back into a vanilla folder she pulled it from before grabbing the guild mark stamper. "You're of Honor. Before I stamp your guild mark, please think of the color you desire clearly."

"Does that mean I passed?" He leaned forward, invading Jiselle's personal space as she once again took a couple of steps back to add some distance.

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah!" He cheered before suddenly straightening up. Like if he suddenly remembered he's suppose to be manly and mature. "For my guild mark... Right here in color red!" He pointed to his heart.

Jiselle studied at his armor in which Leon misinterpreted she was 'checking him out' that actually set a large ego on him. Especially on the next set of words.

"You need to take your clothes off."

"For you, my lady," Leon bowed elegantly in which Farren had to stifle a laugh due to Jiselle's reaction. "It would be a pleasure." Beginning to buckle off his chest plate and setting gently his cape to the side, revealing a massive giant sword strapped to his back.

Farren had to bit back a whistle in order not to reveal his presence to the giant. While Jiselle was simply thinking that all those muscles Leon has seems it wasn't just for show. Because that sword takes a good number of strength to lift.

Somehow... She got a weird sense of deja-vu that she quickly perish and focused on the task.

Once Leon was naked from the upper half, Jiselle took a couple of steps forward and place the stamper on the location he pointed. And some part of her wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

But that will be just plain mean.

As soon as she was done, without even looking she ordered Farren. "Show him the ropes why don't you?"

Farren sighed, causing Leon's head to snap at his direction as if he _just_ noticed there was another presence in the room. With that, Jiselle disappeared in the grand hall to heat her food that has probably gone cold.

Farren simply stared at Leon the longest time with a sense of annoyance and laziness. Finally, he spoke after Leon finished putting on his clothes... And his humongous sword. "Which one you want: dorms, apartment, or claiming?"

* * *

 **[9 HOURS EARLIER]**

 _There was nothing complicated inside the mines. No monsters, no crazy mazes, no booby traps, nothing. The path was very linear that this mayor could've just send someone to go fetch his treasure for him. No scratch that._ He _could have done it by himself._

 _Aeron slowly walked with his companions as he listened to music. Though his thoughts were filled with Dagger's warning of Mr. Crookstone._

 _Could he do such a thing? Would he do it for pride and wealth?_

 _As far as he knows, being a mayor means your willing to do all your part to give to your people. And not... Not rip them off. He wanted to believe Ted Crookstone is more than that. But Dagger is right on the state of Amaria looking more like slums except the high class area. In that area it was more cleaner, fresher, appealing, and larger._

 _Much larger._

 _Everything glowed with wealth in that area._

 _But the town that were below the high class? It was such in a horrible state he couldn't even begin to explain the state the homes and shops were in. And the people were dressed in the most terrible rags. Always looking dirty with an envy look that some threw to them._

 _The chest that Camellia was holding was the wealth that the client wanted._

 _Aeron really wanted to believe that treasure was meant to save the townsfolk from the depression they're in. But Dagger denies it as he_ knows _Mr. Crookstone's kind. As he put it into his own words, he is the kind of man who rather save his own flesh and leave others to suffer the damages he's done. Picking up the pieces that he's left to the Amarians (citizens of Amaria in short) and the mayor will sit back and watch them fight for the most pettiest things. Like a game show of his own fascinating entertainment._

 _The way Dagger described this was full of spite and disgust._

 _It was around that time that Aeron discovered why Jiselle was so worried about Dagger brewing something._

 _He was planning to steal from the client._

 _That was the only purpose why he accepted this mission._

 _And when Camellia and Aeron put the pieces together, both of them teamed up in keeping an eye on Dagger. Making sure he doesn't try anything._

 _Which pissed Dagger off and was now walking way too ahead of them with a sour look. Obviously his plan fell to pieces at miscalculating that maybe Aeron could understand his_ noble _deeds. Seeing that he was sorted into Truth and just thought he'll have his back._

 _Guess not._

 _As soon as they arrived to Crookstone's grand manor that was five stories tall with such ridiculous details of gold around the edges - making it stand out more than the other mansions located in this area - the trio was escorted inside the mayor's office which was equally detailed with elegance as it was outside. Though the inside had less gold and more silk of wine colors, durable and elegant furniture's that glossed at just how smooth the surface was when the light gleamed gently._

 _Of course, they had to wait again. Though this time the butler won't be the one attending them. It will be the mayor himself in person._

 _Dagger stationed himself on a elegant armchair colored red wine with ivory wood, plopping down and sprawling his sides like a drunkard._

 _"Huh, it's quite comfy." He then flipped himself to the side, his legs dangling over an arm rest and adjusted the small pillow on his shoulders to provide comfort. "A little crowded though. Come, you should try it." Jerking his head to the armchair that was next to his._

 _"No thanks." Aeron mumbled, observing the mayor's paintings that contained mostly portraits of a large man and very beautiful women. He did not know if those portraits were of his daughters or escorts. Maybe women he deemed beautiful and had them painted for his private collection._

 _He shivered at the thought._

 _Camellia busied herself with small figurines of golden animals. Somehow rearranging their positions to a position she imagined the figurines were conversing with one another. Kind of how like a child would play with dolls._

 _This caught the attention of Dagger._

 _"Hey, Smiley," Camellia turned to him at the call of her nickname. "how old are you?"_

 _Camellia was silent for a while, staring at Dagger for a while. Her bob-cut bangs obscuring the emotions that could be reflecting in her eyes. She thought over it as she saw no harm in telling her age and him just being mere curious. He does have a habit to ask a lot and then jump into the next phase that interest him. So why not give him that joy after restricting his movements with Aeron?_

 _"Sixteen."_

 _Her answer made Dagger blink and gave her a look over before breaking out into a wide smile. "Aw, aren't you adorable?" He cooed that threw Camellia off-guard. She was not expecting that reaction. But then again, what was she expecting in the first place? "Aeron and I are the same age."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Yeah. We're both older than you." He laughed. "You're like a little kid." He paused, his good mood disappearing as his head cocked to the side. Like if he heard a whisper that told him something displeasing. "Finally took his merry fat ass self here."_

 _Aeron's eyes snapped to the door a few seconds before Dagger finished that made Camellia become tense. Her hand reaching for her precious chain as her eyes were hard on the door._

 _An ambush? An enemy?_

 _The door finally opened that made Camellia's breath hitch._

 _There entered a tall, round man dressed in the most sophisticated tuxedo with a single wine glass filled in red liquid on his white gloved hand. His beefy cheeks puffed and flushed, spreading out his mustache in small twirls at the ends, his large button nose giving him a jolly appearance especially the way his eyes twinkled when it settled on the box behind Camellia._

 _Closing the door behind him, he gave the mages the most fakest smile in the bloody world. Dagger didn't bother to hide his smugness when Ted Crookstone eyed Dagger's sprawled form on his armchair, facing his desk office. "Sup?"_

 _Aeron stepped in before the mayor could say a few selective words to Dagger, "we retrieved this chest as promised. Hopefully it'll come with great use."_

 _"Oh! Yes!" Gently placing his wine glass on the desk before moving straight towards the chest that now Camellia had in her hands. "Thank you so much! As promise, I'll have your five thousand jewels ready!"_

 _Camellia frowned at that, her lips pursed and Dagger sat all the way up. Trying to process what the this man just said._

 _"I'm sorry. The flier is marked as two hundred thirty thousand and one hundred fifty jewels. Not five thousand." Aeron calmly said, his eyes searching into the man as he began to see_ everything _. Everything of what Dagger said was starting to put a very clear picture of who he_ really _is._

 _"Ah. Yes, silly me." He laughed, walking behind his desk as none of the mages were laughing. "Too much booze you see." He gave a knowing look to his glass of wine._

 _"Maybe you should-" Dagger never got to finish what he was going to say when Aeron kicked his leg that made him yelp._

 _"If it is not too much to ask," ignoring the glare sent his way, courtesy of Dagger dearest. "What will you do with the chest?"_

 _The mayor paused in his counting, turning to Aeron who held a concerned expression._

 _"This chest?" He pointed to chest that was retrieved for him. "This chest contains my ancestors fortune. Collection of the most rarest and exquisite jewelry. Having this back into the household is were it belongs! The family of Crookstone is finally restored. There is a special artifact in here that whomever wields it is the rightful owner of it." He opened the chest as he spoke, Dagger moving in closer by dragging the chair with him as stealthy as possible. Ted revealed a small little marble that glowed a white hue with odd markings on it that made Dagger's mouth smack open. "Yes. This precious little thing is for only the most worthiest. And_ I _am the most worthiest."_

 _"With that mindset, you won't be able to use it." Dagger mumbled that made Ted's eye twitch._

 _"Does your family carry a flower symbol?"_

 _All eyes turned to Camellia who spoke. Ted scrunched up his nose. "Of course not! Our family symbol is a lovely diamond with two spears crossing behind it. Why would you ask that silly question?"_

 _"The chest is marked with a flower symbol. It's an insignia to represent a family clan."_

 _All eyes landed on the chest that, it really did, carried a flower symbol at the very far corner. Easily miss able, but not completely concealed._

 _"That's not your chest." Dagger pointed to Ted in a most laziest manner with a smug look. Clearly that smugness was directed to his two team mates that_ he _was right. And_ they _were wrong._

 _"You're stealing it from someone else." Aeron agreed._

 _"You did the job, didn't you? This chest is on_ my _lands. Clearly it belongs to me! It belongs to my family!" Ted scowled at them. "The cheek you mages have! I guess that is the defect of hiring the cheapest mercenaries."_

 _"Mercenaries? We're not mercenaries. We are mages."_

 _"You get paid to do the job, don't you? It is all the same! Vita are too expensive for hire, but mages are the cheapest. This world no longer needs magic. It is a world that is moving towards evolution of science! Your lot will become outdated and unusable." He sneered at them, ignoring the way the males were looking deadly at him for insulting their kind. "Now, do you wish to be paid? Or do you want to leave with no pay?"_

 _"If that's the case," Aeron spoke up. "We'll be taking the chest with us and put it back were we found it."_

 _Ted laughed at him as if he said one heck of a joke._

 _"This guy clearly lost his marbles." Dagger whispered to Aeron who nodded._

 _"Two fifty thousand, yes?" Ted asked them, chuckling a bit. Resuming his counting._

 _Dagger shot a look to Aeron and Camellia to not correct him. The man is going to give them extra money, after all._

 _The silence returned, a tense silence that is. The silence only lasted for a few seconds when Aeron spoke again. Making Ted exhale a gush of air, clearly annoyed at the thought of conversing with the mages._

 _"What will happen to the citizens?"_

 _"What about them?"_

 _"Are you going to help them?" Camellia stepped in. Equally curious to what will happen to the people of Amaria._

 _"Help them?" He genuinely sounded confused on that subject. "What do you mean? They work and get paid. They seem perfectly fine in my eyes. Why would you care in the beginning? They are not magic-borns nor are they worthy of attention. Low class is not worth the time for us, the superior. The one that dwells at the top of the food chain. Scurrying around like rats, disgusting really." A lovely purple velvet bag was handed to Aeron. "Here is your money. Now if you excuse me, my noble guests are in need of my presence."_

 _With that, he left the mages to themselves._

 _Camellia did not like the mayor. She began to wonder if he gave them the exact payment that was needed that she took the velvet bag from Aeron's still form - just like how Dagger was too - and began counting the money._

 _By the time she reached two hundred thousand, all the money she held in her hands flopped out at what Aeron just said._

 _"Let's steal from that fucker."_

 _"Fuck yes," doing a fist bump with Aeron as both of her companions eyes gleamed at the chest that they retrieved for the mayor. "Let's get the chest. It's not his anyways and that chest has enough wealth for the people."_

 _"There is also some things here that he does not need." Aeron eyed the golden figurine animals. "It will make nice toys for children, wouldn't it?"_

 _"Ooh! You're sooo on my wavelength!"_

 _"Wait... Wait!" Camellia nervously yelled at them, both of them turned to her surprised as if they forgot she was there with them. "That's not a good idea. I mean," she tried calming herself to sound more reasonable to both of them. "Yes, he is not the greatest of people... But this is his home. Wouldn't... Wouldn't it be a bad image for the guild?"_

 _Aeron seem to have forgotten about the guild's reputation. He faltered, he wanted to do it to teach this man a lesson and to give the starving people hope. But if he did so, it would damage the reputation of the guild. Not to mention, wouldn't the MSC be breathing down their necks? And classify them as a dark guild? He did not want that but he sure did not want to leave the people of Amaria in horrid conditions brought by their own ambitious and greedy mayor._

 _Camellia seemed relieved she got Aeron to focus more thoroughly on the situation as she did not really want to steal from their_ own _client. However, the next set of words from Dagger made Aeron reset his mind back to the original goal._

 _"Oh, the guild doesn't care. That's one of the reasons why I like this guild and haven't left it. Besides," he ruffled Camellia's hair as he smiled. "It will only be damaged if we get caught. My plan is to_ not _get caught. As long as you're not found out, the MSC won't know for shit what happened." His smile widen when Camellia fixed back her hair as her lips pursed into a line, in which he thinks she was glaring at him. (Which really, he was right.) "Everything has a flaw in the system."_

 _"So, what's the plan?"_

 _"First, let's empty this shit," he smacked the chest. "Get what we can in our pockets and bags. We'll distribute this at sun rise."_

 _"Why not now?"_

 _"Because," Dagger huffed, giving Aeron a look that was meant to seem the most obvious thing in the world. "Ted and his goons would know immediately who the fuck took his shit and distributed in town. Besides, Ted ain't about to be looking for his money in the slums. Considering the fact he is too preoccupied in his castle. He'll start noticing something is wrong in three days at most." He shrugged. "Got it?"_

 _"Like a magical hope. Is that what it is?"_

 _"We really need to go on more missions." Dagger grinned at him. "So, Smiley, you in?"_

 _Now that the attention was directed to her, she looked between Aeron and Dagger. Both of them are dead set in stealing from their client. Even though what they're doing has some good intentions, she still couldn't help feeling uneasy. Even if she were to voice this out, she will be outnumbered in vote._

 _With all the gods in the universe, if any are willing to listen, she hoped she wasn't making a terrible decision._

 _"Figurines can go inside this bag," she told them that made Dagger's grin grow wider. Matching her creepy smile - as dubbed by Dagger - that she always carry with her._

Morning has come and the people of Amaria no longer worked.

Ted Crookstone would not have noticed if it weren't for his butler informing him none of the servants of his household came to work. He found this incredibly peculiar and began asking around his area that gave him the same response.

None of the low class were out working.

None of them went to the fields or in the mines.

None of them have even graced their presence in the high class area.

What he did found was the missing contents of his chest the mages retrieved.

And that's when he feared the worst.

Ted Crookstone never worked out, but he was running like a mad man straight to the slums. His thoughts racing on reporting the mages to the MSC and have their pathetic little guild be shut down for good. Those mages that he _generously_ paid for their hard work _stole_ from _him_. Those barbaric creatures deserved punishment and by the way they asked about the people, he was damn sure they gave it to the unworthy.

When he finally reached the heart of the Amaria, he was greeted by something he did not see. He envisioned his wealth being shared by thugs and the likes. But he did _not_ expect hundreds of beautiful golden coins raining from the sky, littering in the grounds, tossed around like confetti as the people danced and laughed. There was even hundreds of jewelry of rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and any other beautiful gems one can think of, being worn by women and children. Men pocketing the jewelry as they discussed lively with their fellow mates the future they will built when they sell the jewelry.

Sell _his_ jewelry.

Ted Crookstone was about to march in their and snatch his rightful possessions until he noticed his beautiful golden figurines being used as _toys_ to the children. And the last one that made his eyes wide open and become deadly pale... A river of never ending silk that the people played and shared with one another.

One of the townsfolk noticed the major who immediately rushed to his side and dragged him into the crowd.

Ted was too stun he did not process he was now standing on make-shift stage of wood and crates, facing a massive mob of gleeful Amarians.

"Let us thank our wonderful mayor for blessing us with these gifts!" That seemed to snap him out of his trance that his neck snapped to the direction of the speaker, a young man with brown rags and such grime sticking to his skin that Ted couldn't help make a disgusted face at the sight. He was going to correct the young man that his possessions were stolen from him and he was here to take it back, but the man hushed him. "Please don't bother! We know what you did."

 _Did? What did I do?_ He frowned in confusion as the young man continued, facing the cheerful crowd.

"You sent a job request to three powerful mages." The mayor blanched at what he just heard. "The job was to retrieve a treasure chest so that the fortune inside the treasure can help improve our lives. All the wealth was delivered, but it is too much. So we decided, as a whole, to use the extra as a bank. Like how they do it in the kingdoms to manage our financial money. We have still enough money to renovate all of Amaria into a welcoming environment.

"On the behalf of everyone, Ted Crookstone," the young man bowed at him as many followed him with a cheer. "We thank you so much for what you've done for us. We will never forget this generosity."

Ted Crookstone was at loss of words.

The mages did something.

Something that will determine his image and not just the grave crime they committed.

If he were to deny and come forth with the truth, he will lose respect from his people. And his image will be known world wide. It will be destroyed. Thanks to technology, news fly faster than a lacrima can ever do and the traveling is also much more faster than the old fashion trains and carriages. His wealth will deplete as the years go by and he will become outvoted by the citizens of Amaria.

But if he were to accept all this fabrication, he will be viewed as a hero and highly respected individual to Amaria. Not just Amaria of course, even to neighboring cities and towns - not to mention, the kingdoms! The kingdoms will see him as an important figure and worthy of inviting in their sanction. And forget the fact the mages _stole_ from him.

It was his pride or his reputation on the line.

So, he chose the latter.

He plastered the best smile he could muster, "Thank you! Thank you! After receiving a rumor of a chest hidden around here in Amaria, I just knew this will be the turning point of our grand town! We shall display today and the following years forward to make a celebration of the _heroes_ ," Ted nearly spit the word out, but maintained his composure. "and perhaps invite Seven Lions here next year! Tonight we shall celebrate! Let it be the grandest party we've thrown that will make all our neighboring towns and cities jealous! Come let us celebrate!"

With that grand speech, he's left all of Amaria in a euphoria as he smugly watched. Bathed in light and praises. While they celebrate, he planned for next year when he invites Seven Lions to the anniversary of a fraud.

He will destroy those shitty mages as revenge.

* * *

On the second day, team Misfits were becoming restless.

They decided to stick with Alistair's plan of waiting for the sky pirates to pop out at some point. Most of everyone's heads looking upwards as they walked around the wilderness in search for flying ships.

Of course, the first one to snap was Zion.

"This is fucking retarded! Send your fucking cat to scout the area!" Beating the words out of Roxanne who was about to suggest to Alistair to send Cali and scout the area for any possible clues of the slight presence of a sky pirate. That way they won't have to be wondering around the forest like complete idiots.

"And risk her getting captured? I don't think so."

"Well, you better start thinking of another plan or it is going to be _my_ way." Roxanne butted in, losing complete patience of this plan. Not to mention the sky was starting to become dark and there is no way she is about to wait another day playing with this team.

She was starting to seriously regret joining Seven Lions.

"Does patience have any significance to you?" Alistair eyed the woman who glared at him distastefully.

"Does this patience mean we're going to have to wait for five fucking days? I'm sorry, I planned to go back home in two days max. I'm not about to make this a week."

"You know, I don't think I ever heard of a plan coming from you. Mind explaining that for me?" He growled at the young teen.

"I just fucking did," Zion gave him a look. "Throw your stupid cat as a scout! She'll be damn fucking useful than always hiding behind you."

That... Seemed the breaking point.

Alistair's arm suddenly broke into a glowing yellowish-red with chunks of black meat separating itself to allow blazing fire liquid drop onto the ground with a hiss. His eyes glowing in anger as he took a step forward.

"You best take that back," He growled with each step he took. "And apologize to her. Or I will show you discipline that your mother must've forgot to show you."

Zion blinked in surprise, though his eyes were directed to his arms as he took a step back. His hand wounding behind his lower back were he kept his grimoire; Cali cheering at the sight inwardly that she was right about that book having to do something with his magic.

Instead of showing the desire effect that Alistair was aiming for, Zion looked dazed with his body slightly hunched forward in a battle position. His body relaxed as he blinked. "Oh. That's interesting." He eyed his arms as he hummed. "Incomplete... I would love to see the full form of it."

"You have ten seconds to start apologizing kid or you are going to get it."

"You have ten seconds to calm down or _you_ are going to get it." Alistair gave a side glance at Roxanne as she thrust the tip of her spear deeper into his neck to get the warning across. Instead of seeing those green orbs, she had yellow eyes that glowed out of her sockets.

Cali was too focused on Zion and Alistair that she did not notice when Roxanne used her magic. _Where did she get that weapon? Did she summoned it? And her eyes... Why are they yellow? Why are they glowing? Does it have to do with her magic?_ Though Cali quickly shook her head as she saw the heat that blazed among the trio's eyes.

This wasn't looking too good.

"Stop it! We're not suppose to fighting among ourselves!" All three pairs of eyes turned to her, but their positions stayed the same. "We need to save all of our energy to the enemy! What if they ambush us-" Suddenly she blinked. "That's it! I know what we can do! Let's go all over the area and make some noise. The sky pirates will be curious and investigate it! We can sneak into its ship and find the leader like that!" She finished with a cheerful smile, looking up at Alistair as she gently placed her paw on his leg. Avoiding the lava dripping from his arms and burning the grass into a black stain.

"That's..." Cali eyes snapped nervously to Zion. "the best idea I've ever heard." Cali's eyes sparkled to life as she broke into a gleeful cheer at being praised by the angry kid. She turned to look at Roxanne who held an approving nod to her that made Cali swell in pride. "Who has more magical reserves? No wait, don't answer that." Suddenly his eyes took on the same glowing yellow eyes like Roxanne that left her startled at the sight. Dropping her weapon to the side as it vanished in silver particles.

Alistair seemed to have calm down enough to revert his arms back to normal though it faintly glow of red.

"Why don't you do the honors, dragon boy." Zion's eyes reverted back to cerulean-green as he jerked his head to Alistair. Who narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Perks of my magic." He shrugged. "You are a Magma Dragon Slayer and have more higher magical reserves than all of us combined. Not to mention a lot of collateral damage."

"Which makes him a perfect candidate." Roxanne hummed, staring at Alistair than at Zion warily. "Zion..." Said boy turned to her at the call of his name while Alistair had a frown of confusion. Trying to process how did Zion figure it out when Cali began explaining to him of her theory on Zion's magic. "Your eyes... Was that..." She did not know how to finish the sentence.

On one point she was scared of finding out, but she was also curious to know.

"Ah," Zion getting the idea simply gave her a smile that put a stop to all thoughts and talks among Alistair and Cali. "I copied your magic. Must I say, it's really useful."

At confirming it to her, she began to respect Zion and look at him in a new light. But at the same time, it made her feel uncomfortable if she were to reveal other spells of her magic, he would copy it. Not just hers, but of any mage really. He was even able to nail down on the spot what's Alistair's magic was.

Zion wasn't spacing out when Alistair revealed his magic and was going to use it on him. He was _reading_ his weaknesses and strengths.

That was a terrifying power, but one that is very useful to have in a team.

 _Team_? She thought with a frown. Does she want to form a team with Zion in the future? Giving a look to the teenager she found herself appalled to the fact she did not mind the thought. Which was ridiculous considering on the fact she was more of a loner than a tag player. But somehow, looking at him, she couldn't help but feel like a watching a mirror. Like the universe decided to bite her ass and remind her of a once-upon-a-time-ago that she'll never forget no matter how hard she tries to perish it.

The sense became annoyance, growling under her breath and huffing away; adding sufficient distance that seemed to Cali she was distancing herself and closing whatever emotion that appeared in her eyes. Though her thoughts in the matter didn't last long when her bright blue eyes turned to Alistair strangled sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"All I'm saying is to get started now. It'll be more catchy."

"It's starting to get late." The dragon slayer calmly stated to the best of his abilities. "Besides we need rest."

"You have shit load of mana stored inside you. How the fuck you need rest?"

"I'm sorry. Did the human body ever entered your brain?" Alistair snapped at Zion. No longer containing the growing anger wanting to burst out of him.

"Oh boy," Cali sighed, face-palming that another argument was about to happen.

"Our bodies are more resilient built than any normal person." Zion gave him a pointed look. "Not as durable as the Vita, but natural enough to withstand long periods of time when it comes to physical stress. Exhaustion? Please." He rolled his eyes. "We've been taking fucking breaks every thirty minutes. My guess is you're too much of a fucking pussy to get actual shit done."

"Your guess is far off to the actual reason."

"Oh? Really? Do amuse me."

"Maybe I am seen weak for caring about my team mates welfare and _need_ to replenish our strength when the enemy actually ambushes at any given moment."

"That's very kind of you," Roxanne spoke up, catching both males attention. Her body language said the complete opposite to the tone of generosity she displayed. Though the tone immediately changed on the next follow up words, "You don't need to worry about us. We have enough energy to keep going and get this done." Alistair threw his hands up at being dumped with two stubborn mages that won't listen to reason, exhaling from his nose firmly and slightly turning his body away from the woman. "If you can't keep up, you can make camp. But I will be doing what you can't do."

"You'll have me to back you up." Zion agreed. "Take care of your cat. Since you seem to care more about it than the actual mission."

"What did you call her?" A peculiar word that disturbed the dragon slayer made his eyes turn into slits and narrow at the young teenager.

"My point, exactly!" Said youngster pointed to the dragon slayer as Roxanne whispered something underneath her breath and began walking away from the group.

"You called Cali an _it_?" His breathing became a tad bit heavier. "I told you," he took a step towards Zion "to apologize to Cali," another step "repeatedly. And you," and another "ignored and invaded every chance I've given you." Now he stood directly towards Zion's bored and annoyed facial features. "I think it is nigh time to start apologizing or you _will_ receive your punishment."

"Like?"

"I'm serious kid." He growled as Zion rolled his eyes.

"So am I."

Whether it was stupidity or Zion was actually fearless to his fiery anger threaten to spill, Cali was trembling in her paws as she did not want to neither the two to fight each other. Especially by the way Alistair's magic was oozing off of him in heavy heat that made Cali take a couple of steps back otherwise she'll have a stroke. At seeing Zion being completely unaffected by it made her find a sense of respect for him.

Even if he bullied her.

Though she can't help but feel his bullying came with a purpose. Since the day she met till they took the mission, he was always avoiding them with those annoying stares and pissed off facial features that he'll always give. Quiet and avoiding everyone's space and not wanting to have to do anything and just most of the time giving grunts here and there. Always having that flippant attitude. But then suddenly, all his attention suddenly seemed to focus on her ever since they came from the research building. But then again, it can be the heat getting into her head.

"Last chance."

"Is my punishment going to be about you kneeling me over your knee and smacking my bottom? I honestly don't plan on experiencing that." He cringed his nose as he glanced to Alistair's arms glowing bright red. "Especially from a hot iron pan. Would leave marks..."

"Kid..."

"You haven't even done it." Zion yawned then stared at him in boredom. "If you're damn fucking serious of doing something," He took a step toward Alistair and met him on eye level. "Then do it. Don't be spewing shit and not do it." All of a sudden, Zion began to blink and took a step back. "Are you afraid of backhanding me? Scared you're going to get thrown out of the guild?"

It honestly would make perfect sense why Alistair hasn't beaten him to a pulp. He _is_ the son of Jiselle who is also the personal assistant of the guild master. Touching him would mean signing your sentence to be kicked out of the guild.

"You really are just all fucking talk." He laughed then glanced at Cali then back to the dragon slayer. "At least you're willing to do something than the cat." He took notice the way how Alistair's eyes deepened even more and how his body began to quiver even more. "Just like that word isn't?" He smiled mischievously. "They're all fucking _pussies_?"

"That's it!" Alistair was about to lunge at Zion who was smug rather than running for his life as soon as Alistair becoming a human torch.

"Wait! Don't!" Cali flew in front of her partner to try and calm him down before he pulverized Zion.

Roxanne grabbed a handful of Zion's shirt and dragged him to the side forcefully. "Mind explaining what was that?" She was having enough of this pathetic bullshit and ridiculous taunting and wanted to get to the bottom of it. Whether Zion was a complete douche or there was a _reason_ to why he does things.

"I'm doing us a favor." He shrugged, not really looking at her.

"Oh? Really? How exactly is that going to help?"

"You know you can drop me. It's not like I'm going to magically disappear." His eyes narrowed, glancing momentarily below him were his feet dangled just a few inches above ground. "It's quite uncomfortable. Do you mind?"

She held onto her tense gaze on him before dropping him. He landed on his feet swiftly than on his bottom as Roxanne crossed her arms in front of her. Staring down at Zion. "Start talking."

Zion simply glared momentarily at her then huffed. "And here I thought you were smart. Do you recognize what time it is?" Her silence greeted him as he let out a dry laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "If Alistair doesn't want to cause havoc because it is too _late_ ," clearly implying the night sky "then I might as well make him be a bright human torch. Influencing his anger to start attacking should attract the attention of the sky pirates. _Right_?" He stretched the last word with a wicked grin, tilting his head to the side to add a sense of menace and craziness.

"You're nuts."

"I simply want to get this over with."

Roxanne was silent for a bit, but this time studying Alistair who seemed more calmer now. The older teen somehow gets under her nerves. Maybe its because his need to take control of the situation and station himself as a leader. Not to mention, giving the sense of leadership that deeply annoys the hell out of her. She just pray her lucky stars that he doesn't dare to _command_ her otherwise he's going to get fistful of teeth for dinner. No one commands her. She is independent and strong enough to do this mission on her own.

Her plan was much better. Yes, it takes time, but it gets results. Glancing back at Zion and once again the sense of annoyance resurfaces, this time showing to her features. The mirror becomes brighter as she _tch_ under her breath, wanting to leave this group and do it her way. However, she had to agree with Zion for two things. One, she also wants to get this over with and get herself stationed and begin her life in the guild. Hoping for the dear gods to not be like this otherwise her life with be a constant riot. The second - and dare she says it - _they_ need to get Alistair to do something and take advantage of the hour.

Honestly, the teen was much more smarter than her that slightly frighten her. Not on the boundary to send her running or trembling at the sight. It was the feeling of seeing another ghost that she went through in life.

But this ghost seem to have taken a different path to her own. With that said, she couldn't help but be comfortable yet repulsed.

"Have it your way." She finally said, flickering her chin to the dragon slayer.

"Kind of late, don't you think?" He stared at Alistair.

"What do you suggest then? Bully on Cali to further anger him?"

"I'm not that much of a fucking asshole to do pull that shit." He snapped, deciding to sit down on the grass and stretch his legs. "Wouldn't it be great to send multiple flares into the sky? It'll be the same as waving a red flag towards us."

As soon as he said that, Roxanne marched to Alistair and told him to sent multiple flares into the sky to draw them to where they are. She did not include the fact Zion was the one who came up with it. Alistair was going to protest on that but Cali further encouraged him to try it.

"Fine." He gave a pointed look to Roxanne as she shrugged, ignoring the hesitation fluttering in his eyes.

"Make sure it's all over the place." Zion pointed, his back on the grass as he stared at the twinkling dots called stars stuck in the pitch night sky. "I miss Abaddon..." A small whisper, but to the sensitive hearing of Alistair made him look at him for the first time: he was only a kid missing home. He probably grew up in those ruins that seeing civilization must set him on edge.

Who wouldn't? It was a great difference compared to a lively town; a city that showed signs of _life_ to a city that is quite devoid of life and civilization. Abaddon has a mystic beauty of the apocalypse. He has seen children playing in a lagoon that used to be a church; sunken deep into the ground with the roof missing and lots of moss growing around the building.

"Hurry up! We don't have all the fucking time to wait for you!"

 _Oh gods... Please grant me patience with this kid!_ Alistair dragged his hand to his face as the ever growing temper inside him was trying to resurface again. He may have successfully suppressed his temper, but he decided to channel his temper into his magic as he shot one blazing ball of magma fire into the sky. Warning his companions before hand to clear out of his way when using his magic.

Of course they didn't obey him.

So as soon as he used his magic, the massive heat made Zion to quickly run to the other side of the forest (with Roxanne in tow) as the area around Alistair seem to have caught on fire and the grass instantly blackened.

All he did was shot one ball of magma and he managed to set the forest on fire.

"What the fuck man?" Zion, for the first time since he met the brat, sounded flabbergasted at the scene before his very eyes. Roxanne wasn't that far from him as she seemed in shock at the trees quickly catching on fire and a large circular yet jagged radius of the dragon slayer stepping on dead grass or even non existent green patches.

" _This_ ," he gestured around him "isn't why I didn't want to use my magic." Mostly the _knowing_ look was thrown to Roxanne whom merely narrowed just an millimeter of her eyes at the gesture. "Now is one enough? Or must I continue?"

"Throw another one," Zion huffed, crossing his arms in front of him. "We need to grab the sky pirates attention. So, go on," he ushered him by waving his hands forward as if trying to shoo him away; much like how a mother would scold their child. "Do your thing _oh mighty_ dragon."

"Okay! Stop with the bullying!" Cali suddenly shouted, flying towards Zion with her paws on her hips. Though her bravado only lasted for a second for as soon as her blue round eyes met Zion's cerulean-green ones, she instantly became a flustered mess. "A-ah! I-I mean, it's n-not n-nice to... Talk to Alistair l-like that... W-what were we talking about again?" She giggled nervously at the end when Zion's eyes narrowed at the exceed in front of him.

"Let's put a pause there."

"Oh! _Now_ you want to take a break?" The dragon slayer rolled his eyes at Roxanne.

"No. We move forward and throw it in random locations. Just like Zion said." She shrugged.

"And why would we do that?"

"Because," Cali began, unknown to her she cut the next set of words that Roxanne was going to say. "Sending a flare in one single spot would only make the sky pirates come into conclusion it is only a fellow camper seeking help. But if we throw it everywhere and cause a bit of more damage than necessary, the sky pirates will surely come and check it out. I know I would." She finished with a bright smile as Zion snorted.

"Maybe we should make Cali the leader."

Cali's eyes zoomed in on Zion wide eyes, Alistair had a similar look but was mixed with confusion as he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Did you just called me by my name?" She squeaked, though it was in excitement as she began to take as a sign that Zion must recognize her for something.

Zion frowned at the small feline, "I did? Hmm..." He made a thinking position by tucking his hand under his chin and squinting his eyes forward. "Well, if I did," he dropped his hand back to its original position. "You won't be hearing that again. So, are we going?"

At his response, Cali slumped her shoulders forward in disappointment.

To avoid any future arguments, everyone silently agreed and continued on their trek. Roxanne enjoying immensely ordering around Alistair which areas should he burn down and what direction should he shoot. This caused some sarcastic remarks from Zion of burning nature down and being great citizens in a native land. Both grown adults ignored Zion as it was best not to bite the remarks and continue their plan otherwise they're not going to get anywhere.

It took about two days when Roxanne was the next one to snap.

"Screw this," She hissed, gathering all her things and ready to march out of the forest and find the darn slums to ask information on the leader of the sky pirates.

"Bye!" Zion waved to her lazily as he continued to stare at the stars.

Alistair seemed to have given up on his dysfunctional team and didn't bother stopping her as he poked the fire from their campsite. Cali however flew to her with the intention to stop her by first calming her temper and to think rationally.

Suddenly Alistair's ears twitched at an unknown sound humming in the distance above the sky. The argument that was going on was tuned completely out as his gold eyes narrowed to the empty dark sky. His ears straining themselves to pinpoint the direction and his mind raced trying to figure out what was that _noise_. It sounded like a steady and smooth _purr_ with another blending in the background that sounded like a whirl of a fan but much louder and sharper. It slowly became louder and more clearer that sent a panic jolt through him.

His sudden jump to his feet alarmed Zion and ceased any argument that was occurring between Cali and Roxanne. Both females stared curiously at him as Zion slowly got to his feet and began turning his head towards the sky. His hand on his grimore as he was suddenly dazed yet aware. His slanted eyes began to widen and Roxanne's breath hitched as she saw the faint flicker of a large machine slowly flying towards them. Her green eyes replaced by the luminescence of soft pink.

"What's going on?" Cali's voice, not even above a whisper, was enough to break Alistair into action and snap out of Roxanne's and Zion's awe.

"Head for the trees!" He barked at them, stomping the fire away and dumping dirt as quickly as he can. "We can not let them see us! Otherwise our hard work would be nothing!"

"Them?" Cali was confused of everyone suddenly moving like the forest has suddenly caught on fire. Not even reacting when Zion grabbed her tail forcefully and dragged her when it suddenly hit her.

The sky pirates are coming.

Once everyone was safely hidden under the thick vegetation, they slowly saw their dark sky becoming engulfed by a red and grey aircraft that hovered slightly using very advance technology that pulsed out hot energy to keep the aircraft afloat. It was clear the aircraft had antique parts mixed with heighten technology that belongs to districts 8 and 13. It could only mean these pirates have been stealing the Kingdoms technology for their own usage and been experimenting much to have created an unbelievable advance weapon that have left Jupiter in shame.

The smoke of their campsite drew their attention that they parked their enormous ship right above it.

And then men started free falling down to the ground without any protection on them.

"Great. We have suicide pirates." Zion grumbled.

No one commented as they observed the pirates threw an object that hit the ground with a medium-sized force field made of blue and white sparks. The pirates landed right on it as Alistair eyes narrowed, taking note how the sky pirates stayed levitated for a few seconds before their feet touched the ground. _It must be some kind of gravity manipulation to protect and not damage themselves with the force. And the shield,_ his gold eyes flickering to the soft hum of the sparks suddenly disappearing in a flash, only the object of a small, metallic oval shape left behind. _It could act like a shield to protect the user from any surprise attacks. Or it is only meant for that gravity space to be manipulated and secure their host inside its cage._ His eyes then glanced to the hovering ship softly humming above them as he hid himself deeper into the tall grass.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't think about it." Alistair turned to Zion who's eyes were colored yellow, scanning the ship for any flaws. "There are mana sensors with heavy surveillance around its body."

"He's right." His eyes now glanced at Roxanne's who's eyes were sporting the same colored eyes, never breaking her gaze from the ship above them. "There seems to be some kind of vital scanner that traces to the five pirates that dropped down. We won't be getting on it without bypassing those vitals."

"Then we kidnap one of them." Alistair said determinedly, resisting the urge to groan when Zion spoke.

"Didn't you hear me? There is mana sensors. Yeah, we can snag ourselves one of those pirates, but it ain't going to mask us from that mana sensor. That machine is made to _sense_ magical borns. If we're going to go invisible under that thing," His eyes snapped to Alistair, his yellow eyes loosing its glow and replacing itself with his usual cerulean-green color. "We're going to need some _special_ machine that can make us invisible _and_ null our abilities."

"What does your eyes tell you?" He glanced at Roxanne after taking into consideration Zion's words.

"Even if we disguise ourselves we won't be able to bypass that sensor. And that sensor isn't just any type. It's a sensor that is used and stationed around Vernsing and Ange that not just picks up magical borns but can also detect the vital standings. Meaning, it can also accurately pin point how strong a mage is and how much mana does he/she emit." She sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment then reopening them. Her eyes back to its natural color. "I must admit, I see no other way around it."

"Unless..." Zion gave a side glance to Cali who squeaked at the sudden attention from both mages. That squeak however was slightly muffled thanks to Roxanne's quick reflexes. But it didn't bypass the ears of someone nearby. "Shit!" Flattening his body more into the ground in hopes not to be seen as the other two mages slowly backed away.

"We're not sending Cali," Alistair hissed at Zion under his breath after the lone sky pirate saw there was nothing in the tall grass and left.

"She can remove the sensors." Roxanne hissed back. "She has very little mana and the sensors may pick it up but confuse her as a magical beast."

"Which means, she'll bypass nothing more than a mere bug." Zion ended for her while Cali shoulders slumped forward at being compared to a _bug_.

"What if they shoot her down?"

"They won't shoot her down!" Zion resisted the urge to growl otherwise he'll risk his position. "If they do, it will be to _eat_ her. But I'm sure they have plenty of good meats than to want to chow down on a flying cat."

"You're saying this and not care about her safety?"

"What about _our_ safety?" He countered. "We're all stuck in this mess! Now, do _you_ have any other plans?"

Alistair was ready to counter back, but Cali interrupted both males with a worry note.

"What are they doing?"

All four watched as one of the pirates was talking in what appeared to be a wrist com. A communication device embedded inside the wrist like a chip that is mostly used by the military to keep direct contact with his/her comrades and plan stealth attacks in groups. The fact that the sky pirates managed to snag themselves one of these means their resources on technology makes them deadly enough to take over a kingdom if they so wished it.

 _"We checked the area sir. They must've fled into the forest as soon as they saw us... Yes, the campfire is still warm and smoking. I'll give it a ten minute... No... Positive sir."_ The sky pirate then looked to his companions as they exchanged awkward glances. _"If that's the case, what do we do? Should we send a mana tracker?"_

Alistair's eyes flipped wide open as panicked somewhat settled within him.

 _"Wouldn't that mean - Yes, sir. I apologize... Of course. We'll meet you in the Kingdom of Ange. Over and out!"_ He signaled his companions as they got the message, all activating something in their wrists as the discarded gravity manipulator suddenly sprung to life and glowed an orange hue.

"What's going on?" Roxanne asked Alistair who was too quiet.

"They're leaving..."

"What!?" Zion's head snapped to him as Roxanne watched how the sky pirates entered the force field and were suddenly flung upwards due to the gravity change. The machine following them behind.

"What do we do?" Cali asked to someone as she panicked. Biting her lower lip before spreading out her wings and having full determination in taking down those sensors.

Though she was stopped when Alistair saw this.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Cali was going to open her mouth till she saw Zion's panicked expression. Something that was completely foreign to her.

"They're leaving! Let her do it or _I_ will launch your ass to that ship!" Roxanne hissed as the ship above them groaned and slowly swiveled to the left.

She had no idea with that small insult just sparkled an idea in Alistair's head.

"Fucking do something!" Zion barked at the dragon slayer who had no time in thinking carefully the idea that sparkled to life. So he did the first thing that came into mind.

He blasted the butt of the ship into fire. His companions ducked and rolled out of the way as he successfully burned part of the forest down... Again.

"What did _you_ do?"

"You fucking asshole!"

"Oh my god!"

All eyes turned to Alistair as he watched the ship dipping down and landing not-so-gracefully to the side of the forest. A small avalanche of dirt kicked around the air with loud blaring noises that must've meant _emergency_ for those on passage.

"Oh yes! Your first thought was to blast the fucking ship out of the sky!" Zion growled, throwing his hands up. "That was _our_ _ride_ by the way!"

"What the hell," Roxanne pinched the bridge of her nose, gritting her teeth and resisting the temptation of punching Alistair in the face for doing such a stupid move. "where you _thinking_? You could have said a warning and not try to fry us to death!"

"... I wasn't really thinking," Alistair admitted.

" _Clearly_ ," both mages angrily snapped.

"W-well, on the bright side! We got their attention!" Cali awkwardly laughed, her legs shaking at the intense glares of Zion and Roxanne. "W-we can look for the ship's navigation system and track the leader right back! A-and interfere w-with the communicationdevicesthattheskypiratesusewhencommunicatingwitheachother!" The last bit came out in a rush of a sentence at how much her nerves decided to win over her brave heart. Although, in her defense, she managed to calm both mages down before they could release their fury on something or _someone_ \- seeing how deadly they eyed Alistair from the damage he caused.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Zion pointed to Cali after exhaling loudly and slowly. "We should make her the leader."

"Are you saying you want to work - all four of us - as a team in a near future?" Roxanne rose an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No," He frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"You made it sound like it." Alistair piped up.

"I was referring to the present." He hissed, his anger returning back.

"It's okay. You can be honest with your feelings."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Umm, guys... I think they want to fight us?"

All three mages looked to where Cali was looking. All the sky pirates that seemed were on board on the crashed ship stood with hand-canons on them. Looking very pissed off.

Zion's eyes widen and began taking a couple of steps back, his left hand on his grimore as he surveyed their canons. "Fucking hell..."

"They're just canons. Nothing to be afraid of," Alistair adopted a fighting stance. "I'll take the left. Roxanne, you can take the right. I do recommend to stay away from me so that my attacks won't hurt you."

Roxanne would have snapped at him for the ordering, but right now she was too focused on how odd the canons glowed yet she can't really pin point what it actually does. It was as if the canon was defying her magical abilities.

"What is that?" She asked in awe to no one in particular.

"Those are mana cancellers." Zion answered with a whisper, his body half tense into a fighting stance while the other half was ready to take flight.

"Let's do this team!" Cali cheerfully yelled, one paw pumping the sky as she hovered in between Alistair and Roxanne.

"We're surrounded." Alistair spoke, sniffing the air as he glanced behind him to see more sky pirates emerging from behind them. Using the vegetation as camouflage. Though his confusion wasn't directed to the pirates rather the lack of member. "Where is Zion?"

At that, Roxanne's head snapped to where Zion was just moments ago. _Did that brat just left us!?_

"He was just here! I saw him!" Cali panicked, flying higher to try and find Zion only to spot five other ships flying towards them with the flag of the sky pirates. The ships were taking their time and would only take them just a couple of minutes to reach where she is and ambush them with more members. Her worry intensified but was confident of Team Misfits defeating their opponents. That was until she remembered Zion has the ability to teleport.

 _So, did he actually abandoned his team mates because he was scared of the canons? What were they called again? Mana Canons? No! Mana Cancellers!_ She had an inking feeling that she's heard of that before and couldn't help but worry more when ringing bells went off. She rubbed her paws together before swooping back down and relay the information to her two team mates of the incoming pirate ships.

"They must've made contact after the crash." Roxanne summoned two swords as her eyes adopted flickered to yellow, glaring down at the poor souls that she is about to make funeral bags of, of them. Making also a mental note to beat the living crap out of Zion for abandoning them just because he is too chicken to those canons. _What was so special about those anyway?_ Huffing and taking a fighting stance.

Some sky pirates aimed their canons on them while the others ran towards them, pulling out their swords with a mighty battle cry.

* * *

 **I decided to cut the chapter in half seeing I'll take an eternity to get the action scenes right. So, I'll present the other half when it is done. For now, enjoy this part. :) You won't miss much and it won't affect the story to what I have planned. In fact, I think this way is better. Plus, you've all waited long enough to have an update. (FINALLY!)**

 **What do you think of Zion abandoning them? Ted Crookstone's revenge plan? The newcomer? I hope I wrote him right... And let's not forget Dagger's vigilance?**

 **Let me know your thoughts! :D**

 **I also found a cover for Seven Lions as you can see! Next chapter will be the fight scene and a grand surprise - that was supposed to be on this chapter - will be revealed as well! Also, chapter three won't be deleted and will be used as news feed. I have wrote about new openings quite a while ago on it. So if I say to check the newsfeed of any news concerning this story, check chapter three! It will be written there!**

 **As for the news that I wrote above, of the other legal guild centering on this same timeline, I am serious. I can not do it, but one of you can. No the characters will not meet IMMEDIATELY but much later on. Maybe when this story has reached seven arcs and for the other guild after major events. The alliance is for when this story finally reveals the true villain and the NEED to form an alliance to take down this new menace.**

 **If you're interested and REALLY SERIOUS THAT YOU WON'T ABANDON NOR GIVE UP THE FIC please PM me. I will give you all the details. You will have control of your world so I won't be interfere AT ALL.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this story.^^**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.!^^**


	5. News!

**Hello everyone!**

 **The next chapter of Seven Lions is still being typed, but that is not what I am here to talk about.**

 **First, I would like to say to check out Mary Allen's SYOC story called "Moondrop" that is part of the same universe as Seven Lions! We're doing a joint and, yes, the characters of Seven Lions will eventually end up interacting with Moondrop on future adventures. It is a grand masterpiece, so please check it out! I highly recommend it! :D**

 **The second news, my updates are going to be slower than usual. I had plans to publish Seven Lions around September but I won't be able to. I'm not sure if you've been seeing the news on Houston with hurricane Harvey, but I live in Houston. And my entire parking lot is flooded underwater. Half of downstairs is already covered in water. I'm safe! No worries! I live upstairs! I can completely wait it out.**

 **Anyways, please check out Mary's story! It is already on! So look it up!**

 **Thank you!^^**

 **-Lightningpanda**

 **08/29/17 - 8:04 pm**

 **New update.**

 **I've been evacuated from my apartment complex because of the a dam being released and it's going to flood even more than it is.**

 **The next chapter will have to wait.**

 **I'm sorry guys!**

 **Take care. :)**


	6. WHAT'S GOING ON SO FAR

**Let me share the most wacked up adventure.**

 **First I get a near fright of my apartments burning in flames. Had a psychotic laugh afterwards about losing my home due to flood then bout to lose again my new home to flames. HAHAHA! Next day we get news forewarning Houstonians we're about to recieve a severe winter storm that will last for three days. TODAY news are saying it will last till tomorrow morning and most of you will say "it ain't a big deal bro".**

 **Here in Houston is a BIG deal. We NEVER get snow or any winter storms. So inner kid me is SUPER EXCITED to see snow BUT the roads are fucking dangerous and so far are reported three deaths due to pipes combusting and five accidents because of the ice. I wish I can send a picture of my porch having small flakes of snow on top of cars. *SQUEEL***

 **As for the chapters for "Seven Lions" and "The One Game: Rebirth" are being typed in my computer and have reached to chapter seven for SL and chapter three to TOG:R. I have no internet whatsoever and won't be seeing me updating anytime soon. Sorry! I can't resist the temptation so I've been also typing another SYOC (I know, kill me! Dx ) but it's inside my computer. It's a Naruto SYOC... I've also been working on a original story that took a LOT of inspiration of apocalyptic/zombie AU but I will assure you it isn't about zombies but survival. Haven't thought a proper summary yet but it takes place 200 years in the future after civilization was nearly wiped due to a virus. A virus not meant to kill but to evolve that sadly threw nature off course and humanity nearly depleting globally.**

 **So my original story will be called EDEN for many obvious reasons.**

 **So that's all I wanted to share and give you all a heads up why I've been incognito for a LONG TIME. I know.**

 **Thanks! See you (hopefully soon with a chapter) next time!^^**

 **-Lightningpanda**


End file.
